El club de fans de Tenten
by Fumi Chikaru Hyusaki
Summary: Tenten es una estudiante normal de la Academia de Konoha, con cierta popularidad, de repente le surge un club que le traerá el peor de sus dolores de cabeza ... Y no solo de cabeza... CAP. 9 UP!
1. Comienza la diversión

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni los demás personajes me pertenecen, todo lo que tenga que ver con Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-san, sólo los tomé prestados un momento para que mi perversa y pervertida mentecilla les haga hacer lo que he planeado para ellos, je, je, je… Si fueran míos, todos tendrían pareja, en especial Neji y Tenten (con cosillas pícaras por ahí xD).

**Nota: Este fic me vino a la cabeza mientras esperaba a unas amigas en el parque (lo que faltaba para que me dijeran que no tengo remedio, ni siquiera si visito a un psicólogo) En fin, espero que se apiaden de mí, por favor disfruten de todos los capítulos que subiré.**

_***EL CLUB DE FANS DE TENTEN***_

_**Cap. 1.- Comienza la diversión**_

Tenten es una jovencita de 17 años que asiste a la academia Konoha. Es muy bonita, tiene unos hermosos ojos color chocolate y su cabello castaño normalmente lo recoge en dos chonguitos, lo que le mereció que desde primaria sus más cercanos amigos le dijeran "pandita" de cariño. Es capitana del equipo de fútbol femenil de la academia en el nivel preparatoria, lo que provoca que en los partidos la mayoría de la porra sea masculina y que sea una de las chicas más populares.

Sus mejores amigos son Rock Lee y Neji, a quienes conocía desde el jardín de niños; completan Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Matsuri, Kankuro y Temari, en quien depositaba toda su confianza.

En uno de los partidos, Tenten se dio cuenta de que en una de las mantas de su habitual porra estaba escrito:

"¡VAMOS, TENTEN-SAN, TU CLUB DE FANS TE APOYA! ¡TE AMAMOS!" La chica sólo reaccionó con una enorme gota y hasta que…

— ¡Tenten! ¡Cuidado con el…!

— ¿Eh? —ZOCK. El balón le dio directo en la cara.

— ¿Pero qué demonios se traen esa bola de chicos? Demonios, gracias a ellos tengo este hemorragia en la nariz… —Tenten rezongaba en la banca con un pañuelo en la nariz— _Me pregunto quién es el que empezó todo este lío del club… ¡No descansaré hasta descubrir al presidente…! ¿Y si fuera presidenta? ¡Maldición, que no sea lo segundo! ¿¡Pero qué rayos pienso!? ¡Ah, duele! _

— ¡Tenten-san, le dije claramente que no se moviera o la hemorragia no parará! —le gritó la entrenadora, quien se encontraba fuera de sí.

Después del partido (el cual perdieron por culpa del balonazo, ya que después de darle en la cara rebotó hacia su propia portería, ya que estaba cerca de ahí, y la portera, por andar distraída con el espectáculo, no se dio cuenta) la chica se dirigió a las duchas y luego a los casilleros.

— Esos idiotas… ya me las pagarán… juro que…–azotó el casillero—los haré trizas…

— ¡¡Tenten!! — Temari se dirigía a ella junto a Sakura, Ino, Hinata y Matsuri— ¡¡Tenten!! ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Perfectamente… ¿vieron el partido?

— ¿Crees que faltaría a alguno de tus partidos?—la abrazó y le dijo — ¡Claro que no faltaría a algún partido de mi linda Tenten!

—Aunque el balonazo… debió doler— dijeron Sakura y Matsuri con cara estilo chibi.

—E-e-espero que la herida sane pronto, Tenten-sempai…— Dijo tímidamente Hinata.

—Oye, oye, ya te dije que puedes llamarme sólo por mi nombre… Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

Caminaron hacia la salida cuando de pronto se encontraron con Lee y Neji, quienes corrían apresuradamente hacia la chica.

— ¡MI PRECIOSA AMIGA! ¿TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN?— Lee se lanzó para abrazarla y antes de que lo haga, su amigo ojiblanco, furioso, le dio un golpe en la cabeza para que no lo haga.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡No vuelvas a abrazar a Tenten cuando yo esté aquí…! — Vio que todas lo miraban incrédulas y apareció un tono rosado en las mejillas del chico— ¡… y cuando ella esté herida, idiota!

—Vamos, Neji-kun —le dijo Temari— No te pongas celoso, que mi linda Tenten es para todos, Lee-kun sólo demostraba que es uno de los mejores amigos de ella… Además, es normal que los amigos se enamoren de sus amigas… —Temari paró al ver la enorme cara de indiferencia del chico.

—P-por cierto, ¿vieron la pancarta?—interrumpió Matsuri, al ver que su futura cuñada estaba a punto de ser asesinada— ¿Eh, Neji-sempai, Lee-sempai? La del club de fans de Tenten-chan…

—Claro que la vi, Matsuri-san — contestó Lee mientras se sobaba la cabeza— Me gustaría saber quién es el presidente…

— Debe ser alguien realmente obsesionado o enamorado de Tenten-chan, sino, ¿quién podría ser?— afirmó Sakura.

— ¡Esa es mi Sakura-san, tan inteligente como siempre! —decía el chico del pelo a lo cazo con unas cascaditas brotándole de los ojos— ¡El poder de tu juventud es tan ardiente como siempre!

— ¿Y…y… q-q-que te hace creerlo, eh, Sakura?—dijo Neji apresuradamente— ¿Qué te hace sacar esa conclusión?

—Es lógico… no me digas que… ¿Neji-sempai, sabes quién es el presidente?

— ¿Pero qué dices? ¡Yo no sé nada!—corroboró nerviosamente.

— ¡Hay que ver lo nervioso que te estás poniendo! ¡Si sabes!

— ¡¡QUE NO!!—al decir esto puso bien su mochila y huyó apresuradamente del lugar. (Nota: Para las que ya vieron Fruits Basket acuérdense cómo dibujaron a Kyo y a Yuki cuando regresaron a su casa en año nuevo, cuando dejaron sola a Tooru.)

— ¿P-p-pero qué le sucede? Estaba realmente nervioso… ¡Iré a verlo!—alcanzó a gritar Tenten al salir corriendo en busca de su amigo.

— ¡Pero Tenten! ¡Tu herida!— le gritó Temari— Es realmente testaruda…

**Bueno, este es el primer capítulo, espero que haya sido de su completo y total agrado… Envíen reviews para que pueda saber lo que opinan, ya que sus comentarios me ayudarán a mejorar mucho. Trataré de actualizar pronto… ****Aunque no prometo nada T_T**** ¡Nos leemos luego!**


	2. El pasado me sigue fastidiando

**¡¡¡¡HOLAAAAA!!! Ayame92 regresa después de un tiempecito, perdón por el retraso con este fic, es que estoy planeando la mejor manera de que Neji se meta en aprietos, je, je… Aparte de que esperaba que la inspiración cayera del cielo (más bien, que mi perversa mente logre enredar todo.) En fin, les traigo el 2° cap., espero que lo disfruten al leerlo, porque yo disfruté escribiéndolo. **

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y todo lo referente al anime/manga Naruto que aparezca en esta historia no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Capítulo 2: El pasado me sigue fastidiando**

Tenten corría a través del campus escolar buscando a su amigo ojiblanco, quien logró escabullirse exitosamente entre la multitud de estudiantes que se retiraban alegres, porque las clases terminaron antes debido al partido. Siguió con su búsqueda, que nuevamente no rindió fruto. Decidió preguntarles a unos chicos que estaban sentados bajo un enorme árbol, comentando lo que harían en ese fin de semana. Tenten los reconoció como los que sostenían la pancarta del club.

— Este… konichiwa, chicos…

— ¿EH? ¡Tenten-san!—exclamaron los chicos al mismo tiempo que enrojecían.

— Esteee… me acerqué para preguntarles si vieron a Hyuuga Neji corriendo por aquí…

— Ehh… sí, lo vimos correr hacia allá— señalaron la cafetería— realmente parecía como si quisiera huir de algo realmente horrible…

— Les agradezco la ayuda… Un momento… Disculpen, ¿podrían decirme quién es el presidente de su club?—Los chicos se miraron entre sí, nerviosos.

—Lo sentimos, Tenten-san, el presidente nos prohibió decir su nombre… sólo podemos decirte el alias que utiliza en el club…

— ¿Cuál es?

—White.

—White… White… no me suena, jamás lo he escuchado.

— Es un alias especial, sólo para el club.

— Oh bueno, les agradezco la ayuda. ¡Hasta luego!

— ¡Espera!—Tenten se detuvo antes de seguir corriendo.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Nos podrías dar tu autógrafo?—preguntó un chico de cabello negro con unos brillitos de ilusión alrededor.

—¡¡¡NO!!! ¡Ya tengo suficiente con que me hayan distraído en el partido! ¡Además, no me quieren decir quién es el presidente!

— Pero es que…–soltó un chico con cara de niño, de ojos azules y cabello castaño claro. Tenten se aterró, sabía que ese chico, al mostrar una cara tierna, convencía a cualquier chica de hacer lo que el pedía— yo si quiero tu autógrafo, y mis amigos también… (Nota: me basé en Momiji Sohma y en Honey, de Ouran, aunque en apariencia nada que ver, sólo su carita tierna)

Tenten, atrapada por el hechizo y movida por el moe, se acercó torpemente y les dio sus autógrafos, el chico lindo le dio un abrazo de agradecimiento, y ella casi se desmaya. Ella se alejó y se le acordó a su amigo el genio, y se dirigió a la cafetería. El mismo chico recibió una llamada justo después de que Tenten se alejara, y fue una suerte.

— ¿Diga?

— _¿Ha pasado algo con el objetivo? _

—No, accedió a darnos su autógrafo, como nos permitiste hacer… pero tiene algo en mente.

— _¿Qué es? _

—Quiere saber quien es usted, pero no se la dejamos fácil, sólo le dimos su alias…

—_Excelente, en nuestra próxima asamblea les daré una foto de Tenten. Pero recuerden: cuando ella sea mía, el club desaparecerá, es el trato. ¿De acuerdo?_

—Sí, presidente. Hasta luego. — Colgó—Menos mal…

En otro lado, Tenten siguió con su búsqueda, pero encontró a la última persona con quien quería estar, pero pasó de largo.

— Con que la gran Tenten, capitana del equipo de fútbol, ya reparte autógrafos, ¿eh?—la voz arrogante de la chica le hizo detenerse.

— Al fin apareces… Megumi…—Tenten la miraba con recelo, ya que esa chica, de su misma edad, rubia y de ojos negros que desprendían una frialdad enorme hacia la chica de los chonguitos. Se encontraba rodeada de 4 chicas, que reían la ocurrencia de Megumi—En serio no me esperaba a una rubia oxigenada en este instante… y menos rodeada de su bola de taradas…

La chica enfureció, y el ambiente era como si las dos fueran las dos únicas samuráis sobrevivientes en el campo de batalla, a punto de desenvainar sus katanas. (Tenten lo imaginaba así)

— Mira, Tenten, no es que me quisiera encontrar contigo, más bien te vengo a decir que mi venganza está cerca…

— ¿Aún estás ardida? ¿Te duele que Neji me haya preferido a mí? Además, una no anuncia sus revanchas, sólo una idiota lo haría…

— Maldita…

_**Flash Back Megumi **_

_Era San Valentín, y las chicas de secundaria estaban eufóricas, ya que ese día entregarían su amor en los chocolates que regalarían. En especial una chica de segundo: Megumi. Creía que ella era la más emocionada, nadie vivía San Valentín como ella. Estaba dispuesta a entregar ese chocolate especialmente a un chico de ojos blancos. Le daba coraje ver que casi todas sus compañeras se acercaban a él con unos chocolates en la mano. El chico conseguía alejarlas, con el chocolate en la mano._

—_Se lo merecen… Pero será mejor dárselo en el descanso, por eso le dejé una nota en su pupitre… —la nota decía: _

"_Neji-kun, a la hora del descanso por favor ve al roble que está en el jardín norte, te espero. Megumi."_

_Neji estaba leyendo la nota en ese preciso instante y volteó a verla. Ella sonrió y se arregló el cabello, pero Neji hizo como si nada hubiera visto. Llegó la hora del descanso, se dirigió al roble y se alegró al ver que Neji estaba ahí. _

— _¡Neji-kun! Perdón por hacerte esperar… _

—_Sólo di lo que vas a decir y ya—cortó el chico de una manera grosera. _

—_Bueno, verás… yo…— sin hacer caso de la puntualización del chico enrojeció—he… estado... ¡He estado enamorada de ti desde que te conocí en primer año!—estiró los brazos con una pequeña caja de chocolate. _

—… _Haaaa…—suspiró fastidiado—Lo siento, no puedo aceptarte a ti ni a tus chocolates, porque los dos no me agradan. ¿Me puedo ir? Estoy aburrido de este día…–corroboró fríamente, dio la media vuelta y se fue, dejando a una desconsolada Megumi, quien se encontraba hincada sobre el césped llorando. Cuando se calmó, regresó a su salón. Al terminar las clases, se dirigió a la biblioteca por un libro_.

—_Neji… ¿por qué no me aceptaste? Si yo te amo más que a nadie…_

— _¡Ten, Neji, feliz San Valentín!—decía una chica de chonguitos al momento de darle a su acompañante unos chocolates en una pequeña canasta. Megumi escuchó el nombre y se escondió detrás del muro de la biblioteca, se acomodó para poder ver bien la escena._

—_Te lo agradezco, Tenten—decía el ojiblanco con una linda sonrisa—me lo comeré ahora—Neji se comió uno—Como siempre, tus chocolates caseros son deliciosos… gracias, espera el día Blanco, te encantará mi regalo. _

—_No es para tanto… _

—_Vamos a casa, Tenten, ¿Ya le diste los suyos a Lee? _

— _¡Claro, ustedes dos son como mis hermanos, los quiero a los dos por igual!—Neji le regaló una sonrisa sincera, mientras se alejaban. Megumi vio esto estupefacta, era imposible, esa desgraciada… Neji aceptó sus chocolates sin rechistar… ¿por qué esa chica y no ella? ¿Qué tenía Tenten que ella no? Simplemente no lo aceptaba… _

_Al día siguiente, en el salón, vio a Tenten platicando animadamente con sus dos amigos. La sangre le empezó a hervir al ver que Neji le prestaba una inusitada atención, incluso le sonreía._

— _¡TENTEN!—le gritó, las conversaciones de los presentes en el salón cesaron violentamente— ¡Desde ahora eres mi enemiga! ¡Juro que no descansaré hasta arrebatarte a Neji-kun! _

_Los gritos burlones de la clase hicieron reaccionar a Tenten, quien enrojeció al instante de vergüenza, y Neji bufó enfadado. _

— _¿QUÉ TE TRAES, EH? ¡NEJI ES SÓLO MI AMIGO! ¡NO TE PERDONARÉ AL HABERME PUESTO EN RIDÍCULO!—Tenten saltó sobre la chica, y la empezó a golpear. Los compañeros de ambas las rodearon, mientras gritaban en apoyo de una de las dos. _

— _¡SUFICIENTE SEÑORITAS, ESTAMOS EN UNA ESCUELA, NO EN UN RING DE LUCHA!—La potente voz del profesor amado por todas, Hatake Kakashi, irrumpió el salón, deteniendo la pelea, mientras el profesor las hizo levantarse. —Las dos a la directora, ahora mismo. Los demás, permanezcan en el salón mientras regreso. _

—_Juro que me las pagarás, Tenten, por haberme metido en problemas, además, porque Neji-kun aceptó tu chocolate y no el mío…—decía Megumi, quien tenía sangre en un labio y la falda de su uniforme estaba llena de polvo._

—_Inténtalo…—Tenten le desafió, tratando de arreglar su cabello y el listón de su blusa. _

—_Silencio o les irá peor—amenazó Kakashi._

_**Fin Flash back **_

—Reconozco que en esos días era muy impulsiva y rebelde, fue el único problema en mi vida escolar… Pero considerando la situación… ¡No importa uno más!—Tenten se aventó hacia Megumi, golpeándola. Ya la tenía en su límite, no la ha dejado en paz luego de casi 5 años. Los alumnos que quedaban escucharon los gritos y partieron inmediatamente al lugar de la pelea.

Por otro lado, Neji se tomaba un café tratando de calmarse.

—_No puedo dejar que Tenten se entere de… _

— ¡Oigan, Tenten-san está peleando, vamos a apoyarla!—el grito sacó a Neji de su mundo.

—Tenten…—salió corriendo para detener a su amiga, sabía perfectamente que el violento monstruo que habitaba en ella no estaría satisfecho hasta saciarse. Cuando llegó, una cantidad admirable de gente estaba alrededor, muchos con celular en mano. Se abrió paso a empujones y llegó hasta su amiga, quien tenía uno de sus chonguitos desatados.

— ¡Basta, Tenten, detente!—Neji la abrazó y la separó de Megumi, quien tenía un ojo morado, Tenten forcejeaba y gritaba "¡Suéltame, esta ya me tiene harta!" para soltarse de Neji. El ojiblanco intentaba llevarla a otro lugar, pero el profesor Hatake (quien también daba clases en prepa) ya había llegado al lugar, y se llevó a ambas a la dirección. Neji los siguió sin que Kakashi se diera cuenta, y se quedó en la puerta del último lugar que desearía visitar un alumno de la academia: la oficina de la directora Tsunade.

—Pensé que el castigo de hace 5 años les dio un escarmiento, pero veo que no. Tenten, no pensé esperar de nuevo esto de ti, creí que no serías más así…

—Si me permite, señora directora, Megumi comenzó…

— No me interesa quién empezó, ambas serán castigadas. Tenten, los próximos cuatro partidos no los jugarás, Megumi, tus actividades con las porristas se te suspenden dos semanas. Tengan en cuenta que la próxima vez serán expulsadas de la academia Konoha por comportamiento indebido. Pueden retirarse. —Tsunade tenía un aura maligna de color morado a su alrededor.

—Tenten—susurró Neji al verla salir, vio cómo Megumi lanzó una mirada asesina a su amiga. Suspiró y le dijo: —No valgo la pena, júrame que no te pelearás de nuevo…

—Sabes lo testaruda que soy, no puedo jurarte eso. Además, te defiendo de esa serpiente, porque tú eres como mi hermano, los hermanos se defienden entre sí… No me importa si me expulsan, con tal de que esa oxi me deje en paz…

—… No sabes lo que dices… Mejor vámonos. Temari me llamó y me gritó de todo porque no te detuve antes…

—Ok, ahora tendré el sermón de Temari aparte de mi castigo…— corroboró la chica con sarcasmo, y antes de que Tenten empiece a quejarse, el celular de Neji sonó.

—Adelántate, ya te alcanzo… ¿Sí?

—_Neji, escucha esto…_

— ¡¿CÓMO!? ¡IDIOTA, SI ALGUIEN DESCUBRE MI…!—El ojiblanco se detuvo al ver que Tenten se detuvo y lo miraba con curiosidad— Luego lo arreglamos…

— ¿Algún problema?—dijo la chica mientras se acercaba.

—Un idiota, estuvo a punto de decir qué es lo que hago al frente de… Olvídalo. _¿Seré tarado? Estuve a punto… _

— ¿De qué?

—De nada…

—Dime. —insistió.

—No.

—Anda, dime. —volvió a insistir.

—**NO ES NO. **

—**Por favor. **

—**QUE NO. **

—Muy bien, sino lo dices, averiguaré al frente de qué estás.

Neji gruñó enfadado al ver que la chica se alejaba, dispuesta a averiguar en lo que andaba metido.

**Cap. 2 concluido. ¿Qué tal? Espero que haya sido de su agrado, empezaré con el cap. 3, pero no aseguro subirlo pronto, ya que la escuela está cerca (¡¡¡es injusto, por queeeeeee!!! No es cierto, a mí me agrada estudiar, lo injusto es el exceso de tarea) De todos modos, rogaré porque este curso esté libre de mucha tarea, para que todas nos deleitemos con esta excepcional pareja. Espero que ustedes estén escribiendo NejiTen, para unirse a una noble causa: ****POR UN NEJI PERVERTIDO**** (muchas creemos que así es más sexy, XDXD, ¡¡¡PERO AÚN ASÍ LO AMAMOS!!!) **

**Tengan por seguro que esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba, este fic me llevará al menos unos 10 u 11 cap. (eso creo, adelanto esto por si se aburren de tanto, además de que nunca he intentado escribir tanto, ni siquiera en las redacciones de la escuela) Muy bien, me despido no si antes exhortarles a escribir para unirse ****POR UN NEJI PERVERTIDO. **

**¡¡Nos vemos!! **


	3. Fracasos, intentos y regresos

**¡Aleluya, Ayame92 vive! Si, aunque no lo crean, he vuelto. Les ruego que me disculpen, es que la escuela no me permite actualizar este fic… T_T De cualquier modo, les agradezco su infinita paciencia y sus reviews. Aquí está el cap. 3, por favor disfrútenlo. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es de mi propiedad, etc., etc. Todo es de Kishimoto. **

**Cap. 3: Fracasos, intentos de asesinato y regresos inesperados**

— ¡YA – ESTOY - HARTAAAAAAAAAAAA!— gritaba nuestra protagonista de los chonguitos, mientras Temari casi se cae de su silla. Ambas habían estado intentando hackear la computadora de uno de los miembros del club de fans, pero no lo lograron. Aún en un día festivo, como lo era en año nuevo, las dos seguían con su dizque investigación; y eso que cursaban el último año de instituto.

— C-cálmate, Tenten, no es para tanto…

— ¡NO LO ENTIENDES, NECESITO SABER QUIEN ES ESE DESGRACIADO WHITE, QUIEN INICIÓ ESTO, PARA PONERLE FIN DE UNA BUENA VEZ!—se encontraba alterada, primero intentó hackear la compu del genio para saber en qué anda metido, estuvo varios días sin dormir hasta la madrugada, se nota que su amigo estaba bastante tiempo en línea (ya se imaginarán que veía, XD no por nada es un ecchi). Fue un fracaso. Luego intentaron con la de ese miembro, fracaso de nuevo. Eso es lo que seguían intentando.

— Tenten, llevas días sin dormir, deberías dejar todo esto…

— No, me altera ver en la escuela, por cada metro que recorro, un chico de ese maldito club pidiéndome un autógrafo. Ayer Megumi me vio dando uno y se burló…

— No me digas, estuviste a punto de pegarle…

— Sí, pero no quiero que me expulsen…

– Ok, te seguiré ayudando a averiguar todo.

— ¡Gracias, Temari-chan, por eso te quiero!

—Sí, pero si necesitamos a un hacker nadie mejor que un universitario…

----------------------------------------------------

— ¡¿Qué yo haga qué?!—decía el hermano mayor de Temari, Kankuro.

— Vamos, si aceptas, Tenten saldrá en una cita contigo.

— ¡No abuses de mis desgracias!—dijo la ojichocolate con un claro tono de ofensa.

—… Está bien, ayudaré, pero si nos atrapan yo diré que ustedes dos saben hacer lavado de cerebro y torturar psicológicamente a los demás, igual que el profesor Morino.

— Descuida, Kankuro, nadie sabrá nada.

— Perfecto, pero primero… ¡¿podrían desatarme y dejarme ir a la fiesta con mis amigos?!

— Bien, te desataremos, pero si no lo haces juro por todo lo puro y sacro que publico en Internet una foto tuya cuando eras pequeño y estabas disfrazado de conejito de Pascua…

—…—Kankuro se quitaba las sogas de encima y se frotaba las muñecas, definitivamente su linda hermanita era toda una experta en sobornos.

----------------------------------------------------

—Bien, he accesado a la computadora, ahora digan qué quieren encontrar.

—Busca algo que tenga las palabras club o Tenten.

Kankuro puso Tenten en el buscador de la computadora, y encontró un archivo que decía "Relación del club Tenten." y otros más, que eran fotos tomadas desde lejos. Tenten quiso borrarlas, pero Kankuro no lo dejó, para no dar evidencia de que accesaron a la PC.

— ¡Ahí está! ¡Ábrelo, Kankuro!—decía Tenten mientras zarandeaba a su amigo.

— ¡No me presiones, soy muy sensible!

Lo abrió y mientras cargaba…

— ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!—Se fue la luz. Al menos la luna llena daba algo de luz al cuarto de Kankuro— ¡MALDITO SERVICIO ELÉCTRICOOOOOOOO! ¡JURO QUE MATARÉ AL RESPONSABLEEEEEEEE!—Tenten se encontraba fuera de sí, mientras Temari la miraba sorprendida y Kankuro buscaba alguna lámpara como si nada (imaginen eso en chibi) Cuando regresó la luz, no pudieron acceder de nuevo porque el chico dejó de navegar por Internet.

--------------------------------------

— ¿Se apagó? —decía un chico, mientras apartaba la mano del interruptor de luz de la casa de Temari, Kankuro y Gaara (quien estaba en casa de Matsuri)

— Sí, de esa manera se rendirán en su tonta labor de hackearnos…

—Bueno, presidente, pero la sacaremos de quicio…

—No importa, con tal de que no me descubra…

— ¿Qué tan malo sería que lo descubra?

— La perdería para siempre.

----------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, Neji se encontraba sentado en su pupitre, nadie había llegado, para variar. Él siempre era el primero en llegar. Leía un libro llamado "Métodos de Estudio. Una guía para un mejor aprendizaje". En eso estaba cuando un aura morada de furia lo envolvió, pero no le importó, era su mejor amiga, Tenten, quien estaba más que furiosa por fracasos anteriores; la interrupción del servicio eléctrico la sacó de quicio.

— Hyuuga Neji…—decía la chica mientras se acercaba al ojiblanco con las manos abiertas, listas para estrangularlo. —Por tu culpa no he podido dormir…

— Ah, buenos días, Tenten. Hoy estás de buen humor, como siempre—dijo Neji con un tono raramente feliz, con una sonrisilla hipócrita y de satisfacción. Eso hizo enfurecer más a nuestra chica pandita (se ve curiosa cuando se enoja). El aura morada cambió a negro.

— Te voy a…

— ¡BUENOS DÍAS, QUERIDOS AMIGOS MÍOS! ¡HOY ES UN HERMOSO DÍA PARA QUE LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD ARDA A MÁS NO PODER!—Era el chico del pelo a lo cazo, quien entró de sopetón al aula. Tenten lo miró (con esa clásica mirada de alguien maligno y fuera de sí) y se abalanzó sobre él. El chico tenía una enorme gota en la nuca.

— Oye, Tenten, algo negro brota de ti… das miedo… ¡¡¡¡AAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!—Bueno, ya se imaginarán lo que la castaña le hizo a Lee.

Para suerte de Neji, sus compañeros comenzaban a llegar, y se preguntaban quién le había dado una paliza a Lee. Las clases transcurrieron normales, en cada oportunidad Tenten intentaba destruir a su amigo, pero el Hyuuga tenía demasiada buena suerte, que algo la interrumpía en su difícil labor.

Al finalizar las clases, Tenten seguía furiosa con Neji, hasta que éste logró hacer que Lee vaya a otro lado para que él pueda hablar con su amiga en uno de los pasillos de la academia.

— Oye, ¿qué te hecho para que quieras matarme?

— Uy, quién sabe…—dijo ella sarcásticamente.

— Ya, en serio… —Neji se puso frente a ella.

— Ok, por andar averiguando, pasé varias noches sin dormir, quién sabe que rayos ves en Internet…

— Aunque seas mi mejor amiga, eso no te incumbe…

— Ahora sí, Neji, pagarás…—Tenten estuvo a punto de ahorcarlo cuando…

—¡¡¡NEEEEEEEJIIIIIIIII-CHAAAAAN!!

— ¿Eh?

— ¡¡Al fin te encuentro!! ¡¡Pensé que habías llegado a tu casa, pero resulta que seguías en la escuela!!—Una chica de cabello negro corto con algunos rayitos rojos, de ojos blancos (Nada que ver con Hinata, aunque se medio parecen) se aventó sobre Neji, mientras éste no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, que una chica lo abrace frente a su mejor amiga. Y menos si a esa chica no la había visto en un buen tiempo. Intentaba quitársela de encima, pero no podía.

— ¿Hi-Hitomi? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Se supone que estabas en Inglaterra estudiando!—decía el ojiblanco en medio de su vano intento de quitarse a la chica de encima.

— ¿¿Eehhhhh?? ¿Acaso no te alegra ver a tu querida primita? ¡Además, tenía ganas de verte, hacía casi 7 años que no te veía! ¿Olvidaste que me prometiste ser mi novio cuando yo regrese?

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Ok, creo que esto arruina todo, pero… ¿Qué sería de esta historia sin Neji en aprietos? Eso del **_**Neji-chan**_** es una pequeña broma para este súper sexy genio. Ahora sí, creo que este cap. está un poco corto a comparación del anterior, y menos intenso, pero no se preocupen, esto está empezando… Habrá una que otra escena comprometedora en los próximos capítulos, pero eso sí, no habrá lemmon, ni se me ilusionen (mis disculpas, es que convivo con mis hermanos que son menores que yo, en cualquier momento podrían revisar este fic, además que no estoy psicológicamente preparada… aunque tenga 16 años.) **

**Bueno, espero que este fanfic les esté agradando, por los maravillosos comentarios que me han enviado puedo decir que sí, me alegra mucho; no me queda más que agradecer el tiempo que pasaron escribiendo esos pequeños comentarios, en verdad, GRACIAS. **

**Trataré de que nuestros personajes se metan en muchos problemas, así que si tienen alguna sugerencia envíenla, se los agradeceré de corazón. Sin más por el momento, me despido no sin antes exhortarles a escribir ****POR UN NEJI PERVERTIDO****, ya que así es más sexy (también hay otras escritoras que empezaron este movimiento mucho antes que yo, estoy muy de acuerdo con ellas, XD)**


	4. Malentendidos

**¡¡¡HOOOLAAAA!!! Sí, damas y caballeros, Ayame92 ha resucitado y vuelto para ls que la lloraron (si, ajá…) En serio millones de disculpas por el retraso, es que nunca pensé que el tercer semestre de prepa fuera tan difícil y laborioso… Bueno, les traigo la continuación de esta historia, sus reviews me alentaron a concluir este cap. Me alegra que les esté gustando, no esperaba tal respuesta de su parte… En serio me siento muy feliz. Bueno, lean este cap., comenten, se los agradeceré.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es de mi propiedad, etc., etc. Todo es de Kishimoto. **

* * *

**Cap. 4: Malentendidos**

— ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿????!!!!— El ojiblanco y la castaña estaban impactados.

— Sí, ¿no te acuerdas? ¡Teníamos 10 años!

— ¡Precisamente por eso no me acuerdo!— Neji logró deshacerse de Hitomi.

Tenten seguía sin creer lo que escuchaba, sintió algo que jamás había tenido…

— ¿_Pero qué rayos es este sentimiento? No, imposible, no, todo menos eso… _

— Neji… exijo una explicación. —fue lo único que Tenten pudo decir.

— Neji-chan, ¿quién es esta chica? —volteó a ver a Tenten, inmediatamente abrazó a Neji— Neji-chan es mío.

— ¿Y a mí que me importa? ¡Quédate con el si quieres, me largo! —Se acomodó el bolso y se fue corriendo.

— ¡Tenten, espera!— El Hyuuga quiso alcanzarla, pero Hitomi lo detuvo. — ¡Suéltame, Hitomi!

— No, primero quiero saber quién es ella.

— Ok… Tenten es mi mejor amiga, la conozco desde que estábamos en el jardín de niños (imaginen a Neji y a Tenten de 4 años jugando en la escuela… ¡¡que kawaii se ven!! XD) No me vengas con que no la recuerdas, ustedes jugaban a veces…

— Bueno, creo que recuerdo a una niña que se peinaba con chonguitos…

— Sí… si no mal recuerdo, ella se puso muy triste cuando te fuiste…

— ¿Nunca le contaste lo de tu promesa?

— No…

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?

—… Si no tienes algo más que decir, tengo que ir a ver a Tenten. — Neji salió corriendo antes de que Hitomi lo detuviera.

— _Neji-chan… ¿qué te está pasando? Tú no te portabas así conmigo… _

* * *

Tenten corría en dirección al parque, se detuvo al llegar en un árbol. Empezó a hablar para sí misma.

— Pero ¿por qué rayos me sentí así? Nunca me había pasado… Sé que Neji es acosado, pero esto es realmente nuevo…

—"_**Neji-chan es mío..."**_

— ¡Ahh, sal de mí, mal pensamiento! No, no puede ser, no pude ponerme… ¡¡¿¿**CELOSA**??!! ¡¡Nooooooo, todo menos esooooo!!!… Reconozco que Neji es sexy y atractivo pero… no puedo estar enamorada de él… ¡Es mi amigo de la infancia!—Tenten se jalaba el cabello de la desesperación. (Imaginar la escena en formato chibi, por favor)

— ¡Tenten!

— ¡!— La chica se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre.

— Tenten, al fin te alcanzo…— era Neji quien la llamó, aunque jadeaba por el esfuerzo.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿No debías de estar con tu "primita", que pronto será tu novia?— Tenten estaba furiosa, pero no quería admitir que estaba celosa, sí, **celosa**.

— ¿Pero qué rayos te pasa? ¡Estás realmente furiosa! Jamás te habías comportado así…

— ¿Qué quieres que haga, eh? ¡Jamás me contaste que le prometiste a tu prima que serías su novio! ¡Es tu prima Neji, por todos los cielos! ¡Eso se llama incesto, INCESTO! ¡ME REPUGNAS!

— ¡Ella es mi prima lejana, es prima de mi tío Hiashi, ella me llama así por que es costumbre familiar!... ¡No, espera, no es lo que piensas! Y no pienso ser su novio porque alguien me gustaba desde antes… ¡Ah, olvídalo!

—…—Tenten miraba furiosa al chico— Hasta luego, ME LARGO.

— ¡Espera!— Neji la jaló, pero como Tenten estaba corriendo, por inercia ella regresó bruscamente y chocó con el ojiblanco, lo que provocó que cayeran al suelo. Neji quedó sobre Tenten en la típica pose de una persona forzando a otra. Los dos no sabían cómo reaccionar. Sólo enrojecieron violentamente. Quedaron mirándose fijamente el uno al otro, sumergiéndose en aquellos mares plateados y chocolates que eran los ojos de ambos. Sintieron ganas de besarse, no sabían la razón, pero era como si unas manos invisibles les acercaran sus rostros… pero un hiperactivo grito y un gemido tímido los sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—¡¡Neji, eso no debe hacerse en público, 'ttebayo!!—Naruto observaba pícaramente a su futuro primo y a su amiga panda.

— Neji onii-san… no puedo… creerlo…— Hinata observaba sin creerlo la escena que montaban su primo y una de sus mejores amigas.

Tenten se levantó rápidamente, totalmente roja, y se fue corriendo (tipo personita de palitos dejando una nube de polvo atrás); mientras Neji disimulaba con su típica (y SUPER sexy, XD) actitud fría y tranquila, pero no pudo evitar que un tono rosado apareciera en sus mejillas.

— ¿Qué sucede, Naruto, Hinata-sama?— dijo mientras se sacudía el uniforme.

— ¡Te vimos, te vimos, eso es realmente abusivo de tu parte! —Naruto lo señalaba acusadoramente mientras reía pícaramente.

— Neji onii-san, entre todo lo que has hecho, esto es… Pero esto no se hace en público…

— No mal piensen, fue un accidente…

— ¡¡Desde ahora te llamaré Ero-Neji, dattebayo, que bueno que tomé la foto con mi celular!! Se lo enviaré a Cejotas…

Naruto envió la foto, y sintió que un aura de muerte lo envolvía, y sin darse cuenta, lo habían apaleado.

— E… ro… Ne… ji… me… las… pa… ga…rás…—luego, quedó graciosamente inconsciente en las rodillas de Hinata, quien no sabía qué hacer. Neji tomó sus cosas y se marchó a su casa.

* * *

Pasó una semana. Neji y Tenten hacían como que olvidaron aquella bochornosa tarde, cuando en realidad lo tenían vívidamente grabado en sus mentes. Llegó el festival escolar, al salón de ellos les tocó establecer un pequeño restaurante. Pero antes del festival, un día antes para ser exactos, Tenten recibió un periódico muy peculiar. Se le acordó mientras daba los toques finales a uno de los platillos, y enrojeció tan sólo al recordar lo que contenía ese periódico.

_**Flash back Tenten **_

_Todos andaban ocupados acarreando las cosas para adornar el salón, ella sostenía la caja de los adornos de la pared, mientras otros llevaban los utensilios de cocina, las mesas, las sillas, los chicos llevaban las estufas, parrillas, neveras, etc. Tenten acomodaba todo en un rincón cuando oyó unos gritos: de impresión, envidia e incredulidad. _

— _¿Qué sucede, chicos? —preguntaba la castaña, mientras se abría paso en una aglomeración, tanto chicas como chicos, extrañamente los segundo eran más numerosos. Uno se adelantó y le dijo:_

— _¡Somos de tu club de fans, exigimos una respuesta convincente para esto!— era un chico de lentes (con los lentes brillando de malicia y todo) mostrándole unas hojas de papel, que casi le tocaban la nariz. Los tomó, los observó con detenimiento y quedó en shock (ya saben, quedó blanca con la boca abierta de la impresión, viento soplando y líneas moradas de depresión, todo en un fondo negro) _

— _Q…qu… que…¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QUÉ ES ESTOOOOOOOO????!!!!! _

— _¡Lo mismo nos preguntamos!— Y sí, damas y caballeros, era ni más ni menos que el periódico con la fotografía de lo que les sucedió en el parque hacía unos días. Y si no fuera poco, tenía un enorme encabezado que rezaba: "¡¡¡IMPERDONABLE!!! CHICO APROVECHADO INTENTA SOMETER A NUESTRO ÁNGEL"_

— _D…don… donde… ¿Dónde con…siguieron… esto?—decía la castaña sin salir de su shock. _

—_Digamos que el club tiene muy buenos contactos… Además, esto no se quedará así, Neji-sempai pagará caro este ultraje a tu hermosa imagen… ¡No permitiremos que un demonio como él se aproveche de un hermoso ángel como tú!— el chico decía esto con unas lagrimitas y unos brillos de ilusión lo rodeaban. A Tenten casi se le escapaba el alma por su boca al ver esa foto. _

—"_Maldito Naruto, ahora sí sabrá lo que es querer a Dios en tierra de indios… Lo pagará caro, como si la paliza de Neji no fuese suficiente…"—pensaba la castaña imaginándose (en chibi, por cierto muy lindo, XD) a su rubio amigo. _

— _Y bien, ¿que significa?— insistía el chico. _

— _Significa que tu cara va a aparecer en las revistas de terror cuando acabe contigo— susurró la chica pandita— Y si no retiras ese periódico de mi vista, te arrepentirás. (Nota: si ya vieron el anime de Skip Beat! recuerden como mira Kyoko a Sawara-san cuando éste salió del edificio de LME, pero si no han visto este anime, véanlo, no se arrepentirán ^^) _

— _Ah… ok, pero… no me mires así, me da miedo…—decía el chico temblando y emprendiendo una graciosa huida._

— _Naruto… ahora sí vas a ver…—pensaba la castaña._

_**Fin Flash Back **_

Tenten seguía roja, meditando todo… ¿Por qué se enojó tanto al ver a Neji siendo abrazado por esa chica? ¿Por qué se sonrojó al verlo tan cerca, y además quiso besarlo? ¿Era posible que su amistad sea más que eso, y por eso le enojó? ¿Estaba celosa? Desechó los dos últimos y siguió con su labor. El calor de la cocina le hacía doler la cabeza, además de sus pensamientos y el hecho de que hubiera una fila interminable de los chicos de su club esperando por un platillo preparado por ella. Olvidó eso, ya pensaría en eso en la quietud de su habitación.

_Mientras tanto, en un aula del último piso_

— Esto es imperdonable, White…—se quejaba un chico.

— Ya les expliqué la situación, no es lo que piensan…—replicaba el presidente.

— No podemos concebir esto…—decía el chico lindo que abrazó a Tenten.

— Calma, calma, no volverá a pasar…—el presidente insistía.

— ¿Acaso nos tomas de tontos? ¡Aceptamos que Tenten será tuya, pero antes de graduarte, cuando dijiste confesar tus sentimientos! Pero falta mucho… ¡Nos fallaste, _presidente Neji_!

—…— Neji no dijo nada, sólo meditaba la situación.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿que tal? Espero que les haya gustado. Primero que nada, a ls lector****s del fic "5 maneras de que tu pareja sepa una feliz noticia" que yo, junto a mi friend KuroponFighter, escribo, les debemos millones de disculpas por el retraso. Es que la escuela no nos da mucho tiempo para trabajar entre las dos, aún así cada quien ha subido fics o actualizado sus historias, eso es porque nos da un tiempecito nada mas para subirlo, ya que entre tarea y tarea de cada dia escribimos un pedacito para relajarnos , para así continuar la tarea. Eso quiere decir que desde hace siglos tenemos listo el fic o el cap. nuevo. **

**Por ahora no podemos subir el sig. cap. es que creemos que se nos acabó el tiempo de actualización… -_-U De todos modos, trataremos de actualizar, si el tiempo se acabó, subiremos la conti con un fic aparte, que llamaremos "5 maneras vol. 2". Chequen si estará ahí (seguirá en NaruHina), si no, es que estará la conti normal. Pero sobre todo, miles de disculpas. ¡¡¡Sayo!!! **


	5. No pudo ser peor

**Ohayo, amigs lectores(as) aquí tienen la conti de este fic, que tristemente, supongo que no les está agradando por la increíble cantidad de reviews que me dejaron en el anterior, pero bueno... entiendo a los que no pudieron dejar nada, pero aliento a los que no lo quieren hacer a que lo hagan, aunque sean anónimos, su opinión cuenta. Ok, se que me quieren matar por no actualizar, es que hubo contratiempos bastante serios, aparte de que en la escuela nos hacen trabajar como negros... **

**Sin más preámbulo, pasemos al fic. **

**Notas: **

**** Formato chibi: Pondré esto al principio de algún párrafo para indicar que lo que sigue se lo imaginen en chibi, cuando ponga Fin formato chibi ahí se terminará el momento de los chibis. **

***** Algo de OOC en Neji y Sasuke.**

**Cap 5: No pudo ser peor **

Neji estaba furioso. La razón: Hitomi.

_**Flash Back **_

— _Oye Hitomi, ¿no tienes un país llamado Inglaterra al cual regresar?— preguntó Neji mientras leía "Crónicas de un ninja enamorado. La dura vida de un shinobi que ha encontrado el amor en el campo enemigo." del autor Jiraiya (si, que original -///- U) Sí, era cursi y estúpido para el chico, pero para alcanzar la nota perfecta en Literatura era esencial hacer lo que el profesor Hatake Kakashi mandaba. Por eso el "contenido variado" del librito, se decía el genio. _

— _¡Noooo!— dijo la chica canturreando—la escuela tuvo problemas administrativos y por eso los exámenes finales se adelantaron, práctica y técnicamente estoy graduada, ¡así que pasaré mis vacaciones adelantadas con Neji-chan!—la chica quiso abrazarlo, pero Neji se dio cuenta antes y la esquivó, mientras ella caía graciosamente en el sillón donde el estaba._

— _No me interesa que estés aquí ¡no quiero que me molestes!—gritó Neji mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación con una fuerza tal que retumbaron las lámparas que colgaban del techo. _

— _¡Pero es que...!—gritaba Hitomi desde la sala—además, tu tío se ausentó una semana y Hina-chan y Hana-chan no están...—agregó en un tono seductor. La respuesta que recibió fue un "piérdete" y el sonido del seguro de la puerta siendo colocado. _

_**Fin Flash Back **_

— ¡Casi diario hace lo mismo, ya me tiene hasta...! el límite. Ya no lo soporto. — El ojiblanco se quejaba con su prima, mientras dirigían a la escuela.

— P-pero. .. Hitomi-oneesan no es así cuando estamos todos...

— ¡Ya lo dije, es como si tuviera dos personalidades! Tenten no me habló una semana... ¡Y todo por culpa de esa loca! Para colmo, su estúpido club de fans publicó esa foto... Naruto... avísame cuando vaya a casa, lo mataré ahí mismo…

— N-Neji oniisan… — llegaron a la entrada del aula de Neji.

—¡¡¡OHAYO, MI QUERIDO AMIGO, LEVANTA ESA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD, DEBE ARDER LA PASIÓN AHORA QUE ESTAMOS A PUNTO DE GRADUARNOS!— era el chico cejotas, quien para variar les pegó tremendo susto a sus amigos (Hinata casi se desmaya) Neji sufrió un gran sobresalto, luego... hizo que Lee olvidara la llama de la juventud por un buen tiempo.

— Ah... N-Neji... ¿por qué? N-no hi...ce naaaaadaaaaa...—agregó el cejudo antes de quedar inconsciente.

— Hm, a ver si vuelves a mencionar esa babosada.

— Buenos días, Hinata-chan, Lee-kun, Neji-kun— Tenten entró al aula, muy contenta.

— ¿N-n-n-Ne...ji...KUN?— Neji retrocedió asustado, Tenten solo decía eso cuando se conocieron a los 4 años, o cuando algo realmente bueno le sucedía.

— Ah, buenos días, Tenten chan— agregó Hinata.

— Bue... nos... di... as... mi... que...ri... da... a... mi...ga...—dijo Lee desde el suelo, despertando de su inconsciencia. —Pa... re... ces...muy...con...ten...ta...

— ¡Así es!

— ¿Se puede saber la razón?—decía Neji, aun un poco asustado.

— Bueno, verán...

_**Flash Back**_

—_Ah, hoy es un hermoso día... ¿No chicas?—decía Tenten a sus compañeras de equipo. Era el atardecer, había algo de viento. Es la escena de alguien dando un discurso genial a los que están alrededor. — Aunque faltan dos partidos para que me levanten el castigo, como capitana debo vigilar que ustedes entrenen y den lo mejor. No sería buena capitana si no lo hiciera. _

—_Tenten-sempai... ¡¡Es genial!!—gritaban las chicas menores que ella. _

— _Vaya, sigues siendo la misma persona de siempre, Tenten-san, por eso te escogimos— decía una chica que iba en su misma clase. _

— _Gracias, Akira-san. _

* * *

— _Buen trabajo, es todo por hoy, ¡Nos vemos mañana!— dijo alegremente Tenten al mismo tiempo que salía de los vestidores._

— _¡Hasta mañana! _

_Eran las 5 de la tarde. Para esa hora solo quedaban algunos profesores, la directora y alumnos que tenían actividades. Tenten se dirigía a la salida de la Academia. _

— _¡Tenten san!—eran tres chicos que intentaban alcanzarla. Ella se detuvo y esperó a que llegaran junto a ella. _

— _¡Al fin te alcanzamos!—agregó uno de ellos jadeando. _

— _¿Que se les ofrece?—dijo amablemente y con una sonrisa muy amplia. _

— _¿Ah? ¡Tenten san es tan kawaii!— gritaron emocionados. — Este, nos gustaría que nos dieras tu autógrafo ¡Somos de la sección de secundaria y pronto nos graduaremos! El club también tiene una sección ahí. _

— Ese White... definitivamente morirá cuando lo descubra... ¿Cómo se atreve a obsesionar a estas pobres criaturas de secundaria_? Ok, les daré mi autógrafo, ya que no me verán por aquí en primavera._

— _¡Muchas gracias!—Tenten dio su autógrafo y los chicos se marcharon, iba a proseguir su camino cuando..._

— _Vaya, no te basta con tener como perros a los de preparatoria, ahora tienes a los niños kawaii de secundaria ¿cierto?_

— _Megumi… _

— _Ah, el castigo está completo... me alegro. En cambio tú... solo van dos partidos del campeonato, los cuales han ganado sin su "capitana", me pregunto si eras una inútil. Bueno que se ha de hacer... _

—_... —Tenten permanecía estática en su lugar, sin responder, lo que enfadó más a Megumi, quien la tomó del cuello de su blusa. _

— _¡¡¡¿¿¿No vas a responder???!!!—Tenten permanecía igual— ¡¡Al menos responde!!—Megumi iba a golpearla, cuando una mano la detuvo. _

— _¡Basta Megumi! ¡Tu castigo se extiende a otras dos semanas! Tenten, por demostrar compostura, jugarás el siguiente partido. _

— _Entendido, Tsunade-sama. —La ojichocolate se acomodaba la blusa. Se había dado cuenta de que Tsunade estaba cerca, así que no hizo nada._

— _¿Eh? Espera, ¿la directora vio todo? ¡Maldita, con razón no hiciste nada! ¡Me las pagarás!_

— _¡Adiós, que tu estancia con la directora sea grata!—dijo sarcásticamente mientras agitaba su mano para despedirse._

— _Tenten... _

— _Megumi, si no haces silencio serán tres semanas— amenazó Tsunade. _

_**Fin Flash Back **_

— ¿S-solo por... eso? —preguntaba un impactado Neji.

—Tenten-chan... —Hinata no salía del shock.

— Mi...pre...cio...sa...a...mi...ga...—Lee seguía en el suelo.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, mas alumnos llenaban el aula, murmurando entre sí la causa de tan terrible paliza que recibió el cejudo. Las clases transcurrieron normalmente... Al menos hasta el descanso, y ese era el caso para el genio.

El genio estaba en la cafetería con Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru y Hinata. Leía un libro de álgebra, porque el examen de admisión era en menos de dos semanas, ya que estaban a finales de enero.

— Oye, Uchiha, pásame la salsa de tomate. — Neji estiraba la mano para recibir dicho condimento, sin quitar la vista de su libro.

— ¿Y para qué lo quieres?— dijo el moreno, también leyendo, pero por puro pasatiempo, leía tantas horas que el doctor le recomendó usar lentes para hacerlo.

— Para ponérselo a las papas, teme. — respondió Naruto bebiendo copiosamente su licuado.

— Usuratonkachi, no era para ti, era para Hyuuga.

— ¿QUE DIJISTE?— Naruto saltó de su asiento, moviendo la mesa y volcando el envase de salsa. Para variar, manchó el uniforme de Neji. Ahora éste tenía una razón más para vengarse.

— Ah... yo... ¡¡Hinata chan, te veo al rato!!— gritó mientras huía.

— ¡Naruto-kun, espera!— dijo la chica antes de tomar sus cosas y salir tras el— ¡Lo siento, Neji-oniisan!

— Tsk, ese Naruto... Perdón Hyuuga, no te lo pasé antes, ahora ya lo tienes junto a ti. — agregó Sasuke en tono de burla. Mientras Neji luchaba por dejar limpio su saco.

— Esto es problemático pero... ¿esa de ahí es Hitomi-san, Neji?— Agregó el chico Nara.

— ¡¡¡NEJI-CHAAAAAAAAN!!!

— Maldición, me tengo que ocultar, pero procuren de que Tenten ni Lee se enteren de esto. — Neji se agachó y se escondió bajo la mesa redonda, a pesar de que casi se muere de asco al ver la incontable cantidad de chicle que sus dueños abandonaron ahí. Hitomi se acercó a la mesa, le pareció ver al susodicho ahí.

_Formato chibi _

— ¿Han visto a Neji-chan?— preguntó a los que se encontraban sentados, mientras el genio seguía bajo la mesa.

— No, ya te puedes largar, estamos ocupados— corroboró el Uchiha mientras seguía leyendo, y el Nara bostezaba.

— ¿Eehhhhh? ¡Eres un grosero!— replicó la chica, sacando la lengua, y a Sasuke de sus casillas.

— A ver, niñita, A UN UCHIHA NO LE SACAS LA LENGUA.

— Me vale, ¿dónde está Neji-chan?

— ¿No entiendes? ¡¡¡YA SE FUE!!!— dijo el moreno, brincando de su asiento.

— _Gracias Uchiha, por esto pasaré lo de la salsa…_— pensó mientras salía de debajo de la mesa y emprendía una gran carrera a toda velocidad, no por nada fue el campeón de atletismo en la secundaria.

Todos en la escuela veían correr a Neji, y detrás de él a Hitomi.

— ¡Te he traído tu almuerzo, te traje soba, tu platillo favorito!— Soba, sí, era de las pocas cosas a las que no se resistiría, pero tratándose de Hitomi, seguro le habrá puesto una poción de atadura, aunque su mente de genio descartó la poción.

Dobló en un pasillo que no tenía salida, la única estaba a dos metros de altura, pero la pared era muy lisa.

— Tsk, me atrapó.

_Fin formato chibi _

— ¡¡NEEEJIII-CHAAAN!! ¡Te atrapé! Ahora estamos SOLOS. — Cambió de una actitud infantil a una seductora a la velocidad de un rayo. Ella se acercó, el chico tomó una decisión y la arrinconó.

— ¿Que quieres? ¡Vete, no quiero que Tenten te vea cerca de mí, no me habló una semana por tu culpa!

— ¿Ella es tan importante como para que me desprecies?

— ¿Eh? — el chico se puso de piedra, Hitomi dio en el clavo.

— La amas, por eso... trataré de que no se te acerque más.

— ¿Pero qué...? — Hitomi lo besó, aunque él se resistía, seguía pegado a él como garrapata.

Casualmente, justo en ese momento Tenten fue por el balón que se le había escapado.

Lo vio todo.

Se quedó helada, estaba furiosa. Vio como Neji arrinconó a su "prima", y el momento justo en que ella lo besaba, porque Hitomi se dio cuenta de su presencia. Grave error del genio al haberla arrinconado.

Iba a matar a ambos.

— Neji... eso es bajo— alcanzó a decir, con una mirada sombría

— No, no es lo que piensas...— agregó desesperado al zafarse del beso, que le asqueó. Le dio una bofetada a Hitomi.

— No me importa tu bofetada... al menos tengo tu primer beso...— agregó malignamente.

— Neji... no te me acerques... Adiós —dio la media vuelta y tomó su balón.

— ¡Tenten, espera!— Tenten se fue corriendo, mientras gruesas lágrimas surcaban su rostro— ¡¡TENTEN!!

* * *

**Bien, seguramente aparte de colgarme por no actualizar, lo quieren hacer por hacer sufrir a Ten-chan (ji, ji, es mi forma cariñosa de llamarle, XD. Créanme, hasta a mí me dolió) JE, JE, no se preocupen, planeo algo para el genio, y le va a doler, porque un príncipe siempre rescata a las damas en desgracia. Bien, debido a la poca cantidad de reviews en el cap. anterior, me veo obligada a tomar la siguiente medida, al igual que otros autores: quiero, les ruego, les suplico al menos 10 reviews más (considerando que no siempre recibo más que eso) para subir la continuación, si veo los 10, cuando pueda lo subiré (es que tengo exámenes) Ok, no soy nadie para exigir, pero ni modo, solo quiero saber lo que opinan del progreso de la historia. **

**El "piérdete" en memoria del sutil rechazo de Neji hacia Ino (ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, como me da risa solo recordarlo XDXDXD) Para ls que no lo saben, soba es una sopa sencilla con fideos, típica en la dieta japonesa, y es la comida favorita de Neji. Si no me creen, busquen imágenes de él en algún databook de Naruto o en algunas paginas en la Web donde haya datos de los personajes. Si me equivoco con lo de la soba, por favor corríjanme, es que la imagen que tengo está en portugués ¬¬U **

**Aclarando: El uniforme de los personajes.- Es un detalle que se me olvidó, bueno, el de las chicas es una falda gris fuerte, de tablones y a cuadros; blusa blanca de manga larga, con un listón en el cuello de ésta, sobre la blusa un saco negro; a la izquierda y en la altura del pecho el escudo de la Academia, zapatos negros y calcetas largas. El de los chicos es un pantalón gris fuerte, el saco y la camisa es lo mismo que de las chicas, pero ellos con corbata roja, también zapatos negros. Para época de calor es una blusa y camisa de manga corta, un chaleco negro, con el escudo bordado a la izquierda, el pantalón y la falda se conservan, igualmente el listón y la corbata. (Perdón, soy mala describiendo ropa ˇˇU) **

**Muy bien, me despido, no sin al menos agradecer a los pocos que me enviaron reviews, les agradezco su tiempo y su paciencia, también a los que leyeron y no dejaron, los entiendo, no todos tenemos tiempo de apretar ese bendito botoncito verde. Lo único que puedo adelantar, además de lo de lo que le sucederá al genio, es que la venganza de Megumi está cerca, y no lo hará sola; pero no se preocupen, Tenten y compañía no se quedarán de brazos cruzados, así que... **

**¡HASTA LUEGO!**


	6. Príncipe

**¡¡¡¡OHAYOOOOO!!!! Hoy Ayame se encuentra muy feliz, porque releyó el fic que la inspiró, "La prometida de Hyuuga Neji", wow, en serio que ese fanfic es increíble, sobre todo la manera de llevar la historia... En fin, digno de ser publicado como una novela, corrigiendo una que otra falta ortográfica, pero fuera de eso, todo bien. Sin más rollo, al fic. **

**Disclaimer: Los elementos del anime/manga de Naruto que aparezcan en esta historia son propiedad exclusiva de Masashi Kishimoto, los únicos que surgieron de mi retorcida mente son el príncipe, Hitomi y Megumi. Si no fuera porque las necesito para la historia, ya hubiera hecho que a Hitomi la maten un grupo de robots samuráis y a Megumi que la aplasten por una estampida de elefantes rosas. (En la guerra como en los fics todo se vale, ¿no?)**

**Cap. 6: Príncipe **

Tenten seguía corriendo. Neji la siguió, pero no por nada la chica era de las más traviesas, revoltosas e inteligentes de la Academia durante sus años de primaria, ya que dobló en decenas de pasillos, perdiéndola de vista; rayos, ser travieso y explorador de todo el campus tenía sus recompensas. Y ese nivel solo era comparable con el de cierto rubio ojiazul.

Cruzó cerca del campo de entrenamiento para dejar el balón y tomar sus cosas, diciendo que se retiraba, y a pesar de las insistencias de la entrenadora Anko, quien no paró de preguntarle si se encontraba bien, hasta que la ojichocolate se alejó sin tan siquiera responder o quitarse el uniforme del equipo.

La chica seguía enfrascada en correr, doblando ágilmente hasta el pasillo más pequeño: el ser parte del equipo de fútbol mostraba resultados, a pesar de tener los ojos nublados por las lágrimas. Logró llegar al otro extremo del edificio de preparatoria, ante las miradas de incredulidad y preocupación, y una de satisfacción. Neji no la encontró, así que mejor decidió hablar con ella a la salida, tal vez era mejor dejarla sola por un rato.

De lo cual se arrepentiría días más tarde.

En medio de su carrera, Tenten chocó con alguien en un pasillo muy poco concurrido; la velocidad y la violencia del impacto le hicieron caer al suelo. Ésta, totalmente invadida por la tristeza, solo dejo escapar unas pocas palabras:

— Lo... siento... mucho...— los sollozos incrementaban a cada palabra, como si fueran las culpables del doble dolor que sentía.

— No es nada pero... Dime, ¿por qué lloras? Una flor hermosa no debe tener otras gotas sobre sus pétalos más que las del rocío del amanecer y las de la traviesa lluvia del atardecer...

— ¿Eh? — la chica dejó de sollozar un poco para observar al interlocutor de tan caballerosas palabras, al verlo se quedó sin aliento. Un chico alto, de cabello castaño oscuro, algunos mechones hacían de las suyas quedando sobre su hermoso rostro, encima, tenía la misma tonalidad de los ojos de un personaje pelirrojo proveniente de uno los animes favoritos de la castaña, _Vampire Knight. _Azules cristalinos, Dios; ni siquiera los de Naruto eran tan hermosos.

— Por favor dime, ¿por qué lloras? ¿Acaso un cruel dragón o un vil demonio te quiso hacer daño? ¿O tal vez un tonto quiso desprender los delicados pétalos sonrosados de tus labios? —Se colocó de rodillas para verla a los ojos, sonriéndole dulcemente; la chica seguía absorta mirando al chico, quien de una manera muy caballerosa y gentil la tomó de la mano para levantarla. — Perdón por no verte, por mi culpa has sufrido más dolor que los que tus lágrimas me contaron... pero no debió ser nada comparado con el dolor que te oprime el corazón en este instante...

— En... serio... no es... nada...— la chica se habia calmado un poco, en parte por que nadie le había hablado de esa manera, en parte por las palabras tan reconfortantes y poéticas que le habían dicho.

— Perdón por mi descortesía, mi nombre es Wakaouji Kazuki, grado 3 grupo B, miembro del club de Literatura. Es un placer conocerte... Tenten-san— al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba su nombre, le besó delicadamente la mano.

—El placer es mío, Wakaouji-kun... ¿Cómo es que... sabes mi nombre?— dijo la aludida mientras se limpiaba el resto de las lágrimas de su hermoso rostro y se sonrojaba por la gentil manera de saludar del chico. — No recuerdo haber frecuentado contigo alguna vez.

— Ja, ja, eres muy linda Tenten san... Pero tener tu propio club de fans puede ser muy escandaloso en algunos días... — Tenten quedó aún más colorada, la dulce manera de reír del chico le hacía creer que veía a un príncipe reírse... Sí, príncipe, uno que siempre está en rescate de las damas en desgracia.

— G-gra... cias. Si no me equivoco, tu padre es dueño de una cadena de librerías, además de un reconocido escritor. He oído mucho sobre ti. — agregó, mientras Kazuki asentía elegantemente.

— El tuyo lo es de una importante compañía de exportación e importación de artefactos y artesanías de metal, entre los que se encuentran diversas katanas, ¿cierto?

— S-sí...

— Perfecto, pero, ¿quisieras darme el honor de tu compañía mientras degustamos este sencillo almuerzo? También me gustaría saber por qué las lágrimas de estos dos luceros achocolatados salieron a relucir sobre tus suaves mejillas. — El chico tenía en la mano una pequeña caja, la abrió para mostrarle a la chica su contenido: bollos chinos, sus preferidos. — Creo que te parece raro que no vaya a tomar mis alimentos a la cafetería, la verdad es que prefiero algo de casa hecho con amor que algo que le falta el ingrediente más importante. — Acto seguido, de una manera elegante le señaló una pequeña banca que se encontraba bajo un frondoso árbol.

* * *

— Con que... Hyuuga Neji-kun, ¿verdad?— dijo Kazuki, contemplando a un par de aves que revoloteaban cerca.

— Sí...— asintió mientras observaba uno de los bollos que Wakaouji le ofreció, del que no tenía la mínima intención de llevarse a la boca. — Es de lo peor. (Nota: eso me dolió en el alma, ¡¡perdón Neji-sama!!)

— ¿En serio? A mí me parece que todo fue...

— ¿Lo vas a defender? ¡Maldición, hombre tenías que ser!—dijo ella, olvidando la educación.

— ¡Tenten-san, cálmate por favor! Lo que pasa es que tuvo alguna buena razón para _eso_...

— La única que conozco es la de ser un perfecto idiota hormonal.

— Ah... ¿Pero sabes? No todos somos así... como lo que me describes, tal vez al provenir de una de las familias más importantes de Tokio, sea obligado a...

— Casarse. Lo sé, su familia siempre ha sido fiel al emperador. Por eso es que poseen enormes propiedades y reconocimiento por parte de todo Japón... Eso es algo tonto y para primitivos.

— Ja, ja. Tu punto de vista es interesante. Pero dejemos eso a un lado. ¿Tienes algo que hacer después de clase?

— No. Por la manera en que salí del entrenamiento, será mejor asomarse mañana o Anko-sensei me comerá viva si voy ahora. ¿Algo en particular?

— Sí, para disculpar mi infame manera de presentarme, quiero llevarte un rato al parque de diversiones.

— Eh? Claro, no tengo nada que hacer.

_En otro lado..._

— Perdón por la tardanza, Sasuke-kun— decía la pelirrosa para después darle un beso en los labios.

— Ah... — contestó con desgana y echando humo.

— ¿Pasó algo, Shika?— preguntaba Temari a su flojo personal. Había acompañado a Sakura a la dirección para ir por unos papeles.

— Sí, algo verdaderamente problemático.

— ¿Qué cosa?

_**Formato chibi**_

— Esa tal Hitomi... vino buscando a Neji y terminó insultando a mi familia... con los Uchiha nadie se mete.

— Pero Neji huyó... Lo raro es que poco después Tenten pasó por aquí llorando y Neji la seguía como loco...— Temari tomó del cuello a Shikamaru como si fuera el culpable.

— ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ LE PASÓ A MI TENTEN???!!! ¡¡ESE NEJI VA A MORIR SI LA HIZO SUFRIR!!! ¡¡NADIE SE METE CON MI HERMANITAAAAAAA!!—decía mientras unas llamas brotaban de su cuerpo, mientras Shikamaru quedaba mareado de tanto que lo zarandeó su novia.

— Cálmate, Temari-sempai, Neji-sempai tal vez...

— Sakura tiene razón, y si solo trataba de consolarla... Oh, hablando del rey de Roma...— Neji se acercaba a la mesa con una cara demasiado sombría.

— NEEEJIII... ¿¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A MI HERMANITA!!—Temari lo tomó del cuello de su saco, pero no tenía ganas de contestar. — ¡¡Contesta!!

_**Fin formato chibi**_

— Tenten... me odia. Yo... soy un idiota. — de manera apesadumbrada, Neji contó lo sucedido.

— Esa Hitomi... es de lo peor...

— Voy a tomar venganza. No dejaré que vuelva a hacer eso. —Agregó Temari, con un aura digna de un cruel villano.

* * *

Neji no se dignó a mirarle a la cara a Tenten el resto del día. La aludida tampoco lo habló, ignorándolo de manera olímpica. Neji se sentía muy mal, no sabía ni tenía las palabras adecuadas para pedir perdón. Lee intentó hacer que Tenten le mande una nota al ojiblanco en la clase de Matemáticas, ganándose un castigo y de paso una muy buena paliza por parte de la ojichocolate.

Al final de las clases, Tenten asistió con Kazuki al lugar al que prometió ir. El chico le esperaba en la entrada, ella ganándose las miradas de envidia de las chicas; y él, de los chicos del club de fans. Neji, por supuesto, lo vio todo. Decidió seguirlos.

* * *

— Esa Tenten... ¿Qué tiene ella que yo no? Ni siquiera es tan femenina... No entiendo que es lo que le vio Neji-chan...— Hitomi rezongaba mientras caminaba por el parque. Ya estaba atardeciendo.

— Por lo visto tú también odias a esa idiota de los chonguitos...

— ¿Quién eres? ¡Métete en tus asuntos!

— Oh, veo que eres buena... Solo soy alguien como tú, que odia a Tenten, por robarme lo que más amo...

— Acaso tu también amas a Neji-chan?

— Sí... por eso... te propongo algo que dudo que rechazarás.

— Ok, te escucho. — afirmó Hitomi con una sonrisa maligna.

* * *

**Ok, ok, seguro quieren matarme… Bueno, espero que les haya agradado, la verdad no se si es muy bueno por que la inspiración no fue muy buena. En parte por el trauma que tengo al haber visto Romeo x Juliet… jamás lo superaré… en parte porque esta semana comenzó el nuevo semestre, ¡bravo! /Chibi Ayame festejando/ Pero ya me amenazaron en la escuela, este semestre veremos teatro en literatura. **

**Ok, si ya leyeron/vieron Full Moon wo Sagashite, notarán que el apellido del príncipe es el mismo que el del doctor de Mitsuki, porque su nombre le va como anillo al dedo, ya que Wakaouji significa "joven príncipe". Kazuki lo saqué de La Corda D'Oro (otra serie con la que me obsesioné) así que si quieren ver una serie llenísima de talentosos bishonen, no duden en checar esta /Ayame comienza a babear teclado/ **

**Sinceramente soy patética para la poesía, así que si las frases de Wakaouji son ridículas, no duden ni teman decirlo, me sería de gran ayuda.**

**Muy bien, me despido, no si antes agradecer de corazón sus reviews, que me animan a actualizar, creo que ignoraré la amenaza anterior, si no mandan reviews es porque mi fic no es tan bueno. Pero aún así se los agradezco. También agradezco a los que agregaron este humilde fic a sus favoritos, y de hacer a esta servidora uno de sus autores favoritos, así como en alertas. ¡¡¡ESTOY REALMENTE FELIZ, GRACIAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS!!! /Ayame chibi sollozando/ **

**Muy bien, espero con ansias sus comentarios, ¡Bye! ¡Matta ne!**


	7. Alianza

**Ja, ja, ja, ja perdón por dejarls esperando, es que tengo un nuevo trauma/obsesión (creo que esto ya es normal, sucede cada semana ^^U) es Junjou Romantica ****** /Ayame chibi babeando/ jo, jo, jo. Y me entristece que mi fic no tenga mucha aceptación, pero por los que siempre me dejan reviews, sigo escribiendo, por que se que al menos cuento con su apoyo. Normalmente alguien en esta circunstancia cancelaría, pero ya dije, no lo haré. Por eso les pido humildemente que me dejen un review, aunque sea chiquito. **

**Disclaimer**: Los elementos del anime/manga de Naruto que aparezcan en esta historia son propiedad exclusiva de Masashi Kishimoto, sólo los tomé prestados un momento para que mi perversa y pervertida mentecilla les haga hacer lo que he planeado para ellos, je, je, je… Si fueran míos, todos tendrían pareja, en especial Neji y Tenten (con cosillas pícaras por ahí xD). Los únicos que surgieron de mi retorcida mente son el príncipe, Hitomi y Megumi. Si no fuera porque las necesito para la historia, ya hubiera hecho que a Hitomi la maten un grupo de robots samuráis y a Megumi que la aplasten por una estampida de elefantes rosas. (En la guerra como en los fics todo se vale, ¿no?)

**Cap. 7: Alianza**

*********

— _Acaso tu también amas a Neji-chan? _

— _Sí... por eso... te propongo algo que dudo que rechazarás. _

— _Ok, te escucho. — afirmó Hitomi con una sonrisa maligna._

********** **

— Por aquí, Tenten-san. Vayamos primero a la montaña rusa.

— Pero es que... me da un poco de miedo las alturas...

— No te preocupes, yo te protegeré. — Juró el chico esbozando una hermosa sonrisa.

Tenten se sonrojó ante este comentario y al ver la sonrisa sincera y dulce de Kazuki. Hicieron lo que dijo el príncipe, para luego ir al resto de las atracciones. No notaron que un par de ojos plateados seguía sus movimientos a escondidas. Y mucho menos de la atmósfera de furia que los rodeaba. Ellos siguieron divirtiéndose como si nada, mientras Tenten parecía olvidar la escena que presenció en el pasillo.

Llegó la hora de cerrar, fueron a una cafetería a comer algo ligero. Neji entró tras ellos.

— Hoy fue un día muy divertido, Tenten-san, te agradezco tu compañía.

— Al contrario, te lo agradezco a ti, me ayudaste a...— Tenten se detuvo en seco antes de mencionar a Neji, ya que recordarlo le dolía en el alma. Sacó varias conclusiones la noche anterior, en la quietud de su cuarto. Recordó los momentos felices y no tan felices que pasó con Neji y cómo poco a poco se fue enamorando de él, a pesar de no aceparlo hasta ahora...

_Cuando se conocieron... Tenten tenía 4 años, y unos niños le habían quitado su oso panda de peluche, y Neji la defendió, devolviéndoselo..._

_Pocos meses después, el padre de Neji murió en un accidente, esa fue la única vez que vio a Neji llorar, mientras ella, como su mejor amiga, lo reconfortaba... _

_A los seis años, al entrar en la primaria, conocieron a Lee, quien era muy torpe para el deporte, ella se ofreció junto a Neji (para molestia del segundo) para ayudarle... _

_A los siete, Tenten notó al fin cómo Neji se volvió muy frío con los demás, a excepción de ella y Lee... _

_Cuando ella cumplió 8 años, Neji le regaló un dibujo de un pandita comiendo bambú, aunque era torpe para el dibujo, lo hizo lo mejor posible... aún lo tenía pegado en la pared de su cuarto... _

_A los 10, lloró el día que Hitomi se fue, porque eran grandes amigas y compañeras de juego, mientras Neji la abrazaba para decirle que regresaría... un año después, por culpa de un accidente, Tenten la olvidó... _

_A los 11, tuvieron que hacer una obra de teatro, donde ella era la princesa y Neji el príncipe... por alguna razón, ella quería desesperadamente la escena del beso romántico, pero nunca llegó... _

_12 años, verano, en la playa, Lee aventó a Tenten al agua, se le olvidó que ella no sabía nadar, pero Neji le dio una paliza al cejotas, para luego aventarse al agua y rescatarla... se sintió como una princesa siendo llevada en brazos por su príncipe, notó como las mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago... _

_A los 13. Se volvió a pelear verbalmente con Megumi justo después de la memorable pelea de San Valentín (Para ls que no recuerden, chequen el cap. 2), Neji se la llevó aparte para regañarla y decirle que no haga lo mismo, que no valía la pena... Ella respondió que lo hará así siempre, porque el era muy importante para ella... casi dice sus sentimientos, pero mejor decidió guardarlos, si lo decía echaría a la basura 9 años de amistad incondicional... _

_A los 14. 3 de julio, cumple de Neji. Tenten le organizó una fiesta sorpresa (Con ayuda de Lee) el festejado no se lo esperaba, así que cuando todo mundo se fue, el chico, a manera de agradecimiento, espontáneamente la abrazó, mientras ella se sonrojó y Neji nunca supo que ese fue el mejor momento de la existencia de la castaña... _

— ¿Tenten...san? ¿Estás bien?— Preguntó Kazuki al ver que la chica parecía ausente.

— ¿Eh? No es nada, estoy bien, solo que...

— Pensabas en Hyuuga-kun, ¿verdad?— Adquirió una seriedad de miedo.

— Ah... ¿Cómo crees? Claro que no pienso en ese idiota hormonal...— Tenten estaba nerviosa, tanto que se llevó una mano a la cabeza— solo me hizo sufrir, uno nunca piensa en lo que le hace daño así que...¡¡¿¿??!!— Tenten estaba en shock... porque el príncipe le dio su primer beso. Mientras Neji reprimía su coraje e impotencia y porqué no, sus lágrimas de rabia. No quería que alguien lo viera llorar así que mejor abandonó el lugar, comprimiendo su frustración en sus puños. Definitivamente alguien moriría pronto, y ese alguien respondía al nombre de Wakaouji Kazuki.

Mientras tanto, la castaña seguía en shock. Kazuki se separó, estaba como en letargo.

—... ¿Eh? ¡¡L-lo... lo siento, no quería, yo... yo... no... Soy muy impulsivo y me pierdo así que... te ruego disculpas!!

Tenten tenía los ojos como platos. No reaccionaba, así que solo se limitó a salir del lugar y huir a un parque cercano. Mientras corría, y Kazuki trataba de alcanzarla pensaba... Su primer beso... Lo estaba guardando desde hace tanto... para el amor de su vida, el que no quería ni podía aceptar, Hyuuga Neji...

— ¡Te alcancé!— El príncipe la jaló del brazo y la atrajo hacia él.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡¡¡Todos los hombres son iguales, no comprenden el valor del primer beso de una chica!!! ¡¡¡Son unos salvajes, son detestables!!! ¡No creo esto de ti, Wakaouji-kun! — Tenten soltó unas lágrimas de rabia, mientras su furia se liberaba con sus gritos. El chico se sorprendió, mientras se frotaba la mejilla en donde la chica le dio una enorme bofetada.

— ¿¡Acaso estás demente?! ¿¿¡¡Sabes por qué te acompañé al parque!!?? ¡¡¡Lo hice para olvidar al imbécil ese del que llevo enamorada desde los 8 años, pero no lo quería aceptar, de ese idiota que no comprende a los demás, de ese tipo que ama a su prima, del que no entiende los sentimientos de una chica como yo, de una chica perdidamente enamorada!!!— Tenten se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, ahogando sus gritos de rabia y frustración.

— Tenten-san... yo... perdóname, no quería... no quería hacerte llorar, primero derramaría toda mi sangre y morir, luego lo haría... perdóname... Pero esto no hubiera sucedido si le hubieras dicho antes tus sentimientos, ¿verdad?— Los sollozos de la chica aumentaron—lo lamento... si me permites ayudarte a olvidarlo... — Kazuki la abrazó delicadamente—me gustaría que salieras conmigo...

Tenten no respondió a aquella confesión, solo se limitó a callar y aferrarse más al chico, quien la abrazó más fuerte.

— Me enamoré de ti justo cuando te vi en la ceremonia de inicio de curso, hace casi 3 años... mientras los pétalos de los cerezos caían, yo admiraba más bien lo que estaba admirándolos... Eras tú, la única que me ha robado el corazón... Por favor... dame esa dicha...

— Yo... no sé... lo pensaré... este no es el lugar ni el momento.

* * *

Hitomi reía maniáticamente en su habitación mientras veía su laptop. Si que había encontrado muy buena información. No por nada su padre trabajaba en el Registro Familiar de Japón, directamente bajo las órdenes del Primer Ministro, tampoco era por nada pertenecer a la prestigiosa familia Hyuuga.

— Con esto la cabeza de panda se rendirá con mi Neji-chan... J-ja... ja... ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

_**Flash back **_

—_Vamos, ¿qué dices? No creo que te niegues... _

— _Juntarnos para vengarnos de Tenten?— Preguntaba Hitomi estúpidamente. _

— _Sí... ¿no es genial? Con mis ideas y con tus habilidades somos capaces de CUALQUIER cosa... _

— _Yo... yo... ¿Puedo confiar en ti?— cada vez le agradaba menos esa chica._

— _Ja, ja, ja, por favor, ¿cara de qué me ves? Kami, gente como nosotras solo debería aliarse para tomar venganza... además, ambas amamos a Neji, ¿no? _

— _Pero yo lo amo más que tú. — Hitomi no se iba a dejar. _

— _Eso no importa, lo que interesa es lo que le podemos hacer a esa tipa...— Los ojos de Megumi despedían un brillo maligno y sombrío. _

— _¿Q-qué propones?— La chica se interesaba en la propuesta, gente de la misma calaña se juntaba. _

— _Tu padre trabaja en el Registro Familiar Japonés, ¿cierto? _

— _¿Sí, que hay con eso? _

— _Hay un rumor sobre Tenten que quiero confirmar, y solo así lo podremos averiguar._

— _¿Cuál? _

— _Escucha bien..._

_---------------- _

— _No... lo... creo...— Hitomi se encontraba incrédula. Iba camino a su casa, todavía impactada al enterarse del plan de Megumi... y todavía más al enterarse de "ese" detalle de la vida de Tenten. No sabía si sentir pena o reírse, pero algo era cierto: la venganza es muy, pero muy dulce. _

_**Fin Flash back **_

— Ahora sí... las alianzas siempre son de lo mejor... ¿No es así, Tenten?— Megumi hablaba sola en el balcón de su habitación, mientras jugaba al tiro al blanco con una foto de la castaña. Justo en ese momento le dio en la altura del corazón.

* * *

— Wakaouji Kazuki... te haré la vida imposible… de manera que no te enteres... El club es vengativo, ¿sabías? Es hora del plan "Protección".

* * *

**Ok, ok, es un poco corto, pero seguramente dirán que soy una maldita, desgraciada, o cualquier insulto o palabra despectiva por que ahora nuestro adorado Neji sufre al ver ese beso... les juro que hasta yo no quería, pero es parte de mi historia así que..**

**Yuki-neechan: ¡Yop!**

**Ayame: O-oye p-pero... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡¡Largo, vete a terminar la tarea o a terminar tus Amutos!!**

**Yuki-neechan: Digamos que es para hacerme promoción, fastidiarte y la revancha... Lo del Tadagay del otro día me dejó el peor trauma de mi vida, ¿sabes? /Yuki-demons salen del cuerpo de esta mientras enroscan a Ayame al estilo Skip Beat!/ eso no tiene perdón, lo es más si incluiste a Yunoki Azuma así que...**

**Ayame: Eso... ¡fue idea de B! Yo no tuve nada que ver, me chantajeó con un póster de Neji, para colmo uno mega, ¡¡¡¡Perdón, Yuki-neesama!!!! /B! aparece al estilo Kakashi, ya saben, despreocupada/**

**B!: ¡Yo, minna! **

**Yuki-neechan: Venganza x2... Hoy es mi día.../Yuki-demons enroscan a B!/**

**B!:¡¡¡Kyaaaaa!!! ¡¡Suéltame!!!**

**/Yuki prepara una serie de imágenes en las que aparecen personajes que ambas odian, en especial de Sasuke/ **

**Ayame: ¡¡¡YUUUUUKIIIIIIIII!!! ¡¡Eres niña muertaaaaaaaaaaa!! /Ayame grita aun estando en el suelo enroscada con los Yuki demons, al igual que B! mientras intentan huir.**

**B!: ¡¡Ten por seguro que seguiré apareciendo en tus Amutooooooooooos! **

**Mientras tanto, Yuki-neechan huye en el auto de Tsuruga Ren. **

**Yuki-neechan: ¡¡Acelera!! **

**Ren: Oye, yo solo te ayudo a escapar, no me puedes dar órdenes. **

**Yuki-neechan: ¿Ah, sí? /Toma un muñeco vudú hecho por Mogami Kyoko, el cual por cierto le robó, lo manipula y lo hace obedecer/ **

**Ren: ¿A dónde quieres ir, Yuki-sama? Ahora haré todo lo que quieras... **

**Yuki: Je, je, je...**

**Esa desgraciada... /Ayame sigue en el piso/ Rayos... Solo me queda agradecer los pocos reviews que me llegaron, insisto en que por favor me dejen uno, su opinión vale mucho... Las Migas-samas tienen razón, los escritores se desaniman cuando leen sus historias y no hay review, así que si quieren seguir disfrutando de más grandiosos Nejiten de fabulosos autores en esta Web por favor, tómense un tiempecito y dejen uno, significa bastante… una cosa más… ¡¡¡Que alguien venga a desatarme a mí y a B!!! **

**B!: ¡A las que lo hagan haremos que Neji les visite y no solo les dará un beso en la mejilla!! **


	8. Venganza

**Ok, primero que nada me disculpo profundamente por el retraso tan largo, la verdad es que lo que paso últimamente no me lo esperaba. Bueno, aunque he pensado seriamente dejar fanfiction, decidí que no, ya que hay algunos lectores que esperan ansiosamente la conti, la verdad les agradezco mucho su infinita paciencia. Y como no he acabado (sí, seguiré dando lata) aquí la continuación, les agradeceré de todo corazón sus comentarios, si no es mucho pedir. Por favor, sean amables. **

_**== Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, los tomé prestados para que vuelen en mi imaginación un rato ==**_

**8**

_**Venganza **_

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?

— ¡Obstruyen el paso!

— ¿Qué pasa, dattebayo? ¡No podré ver a Hinata antes de clase!

— Cállate dobe, me molestan tus gritos, aparte del alboroto que hay aquí.

— ¡HINAAATAAAAAAAAA! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁAAAAAAAAAAS?

Naruto y su eterno rival, (aunque suene a Gai-sensei) Sasuke, vieron interrumpido su paso por el pasillo, al notar que mucha gente estaba en embotellamiento ocupando todo el pasillo. El rubio iba dar por infructuosa la búsqueda de la chica peliazul cuando algo que vio (se frotó los ojos de la pura incredulidad) hizo que olvidara a la que ocupaba la mitad de sus pensamientos. Lo mismo el chico Uchiha, quien tuvo que limpiar sus gafas.

Lo que vieron y el motivo del embotellamiento estudiantil era ni más ni menos que Tenten, quien de no estar roja cual tomate, todos pensarían que les había ordenado a los chicos de su club de fans que la protegieran de cualquiera de sus fan boys "ilegales" (quienes eran empujados lejos de ahí), que no portaran una insignia que les acreditaba pertenecer a ese particular club. Lo que no resultaría tan llamativo y estorboso si no estuvieran en formación y marchaban de una manera militar muy ridícula.

— ¡Ah, Tenten-san! ¡Buenos días!— Kazuki, con ese simple saludo, fue empujado al menos a 20 metros de la chica. Contemplaba con sorpresa la manera en que los chicos del club lo miraban: con odio y envidia.

— Buenos días, Ten-chan. — El rubio se acercó a saludar a su vecina, amiga de la infancia y compañera de travesuras.

— Bu-buenos días, Tenten-sempai. — Sasuke, incómodo con la presencia y miradas de media escuela, saludó. Rápidamente ambos fueron rodeados con la intención de empujarlos lejos de la castaña.

— ¡E-e-esperen, ellos son mis amigos! — Tenten buscaba una manera de que abrieran paso para poder huir.

— Presidente White, ¿los amigos hombres permitidos? —Tenten volteó para todas partes a ver si encontraba al susodicho. Se dio cuenta no estaba ahí, si no que era una llamada por celular. Suspiró decepcionada.

— Ok, amigos varones permitidos. — Los chicos les abrieron paso y saludaron militarmente de una manera muy exagerada.

— Oye, oye, ¿Qué pasa aquí? Te ves avergonzada, 'ttebayo.

— Estoy tan confundida e impactada como tú, Naru-chan.

— Sempai, debe haber una razón lógica para esto.

— Lo siento Sasuke-kun, lo que no tiene lógica es la cabeza de estos chicos y su presidente. Yo sólo llegué y... a los tres segundos estaba rodeada, me decían "es por ordenes de White" y aunque intenté huir, parecían una pared de concreto reforzado. No hice demasiado. — relataba avergonzada.

— Ten-chan... — Naruto jaló a la chica para hablar con ella, en un rincón con pose de reunión secreta (agachados y toda la cosa) — Si Neji se entera de esto se enfadará y mucho.

— Los demás no tienen por qué enterarse... — dijo ella ignorando el comentario del ojiazul. Una bruma morada que indicaba decepción los rodeó.

— Dobe, si no te interesa ya me voy, llegaré tarde a clase.

— ¡Temeeee! ¡No te vayas sin mí! Maldito abandona amigos... ¡Nos vemos Ten-chan!

— Na-ru-chan— canturreó la chica alegremente.

— ¿Eh? — Sin siquiera darse cuenta, el chico ya había salido volando por la ventana y aterrizado en medio del patio.

— Esto no es nada comparado con lo que te espera... es por la foto del parque... — La chica había golpeado a Naruto con todas sus fuerzas.

— Tenten-sama, es hora de ir a clases.

Uno de los chicos se había acercado, ya que los demás estaban enfrascados como el resto de los alumnos, en observar al rubio volar por el patio de la escuela. La chica se dio cuenta y le dio una tremenda patada en... bueno, su punto débil. El chico cayó al piso, observando cómo la chica se alejaba como rayo.

— ¡Atrápenla o...White nos matará! — gritaba el chico desde el piso, sin embargo se retorcía de dolor. Los otros, ni tardos ni perezosos, salieron tras la castaña, ya que debido a sus altos conocimientos de la estructura del campus, sabía muy bien dónde moverse, por lo que nadie supo a que maldita hora había llegado al aula 3-A.

— Tenten... — Temari, mas furiosa no se puede describir, tomó del hombro a su amiga con intenciones asesinas, y sin que la chica panda se diera cuenta, se encontraban en un aula vacía.

— ¿Podrías explicarme? — La chica de las coletas la arrinconó en la pared — ¿Por qué fuiste _SOLA _al parque de diversiones con Wakaouji?

— Esto... yo... ¡Bu-buenos días, Temari-chan! — Tenten trataba de huir de la situación, ya que no tenía una respuesta concreta para dar. — A-al menos debes saludar ¿neee?

— ¡No huyas Tenten! ¿Ni siquiera tu mejor amiga lo puede saber? Perdóname por lo que te voy a decir pero... Ese chico castaño no me agrada ni un poquito... ¿Tenten?— Temari se sorprendió al ver que su amiga lloraba. Acto seguido, Tenten la abrazó.

— ¡Perdóname, Temari-chan, todo fue tan de repente, en serio lamento no haberte dicho nada! Por favor perdóname...

— Ok. Pero la próxima dímelo, ¿sí?

Había transcurrido una semana. Amanecía un nuevo día en la ciudad de Tokio. A las 8 era hora de que los alumnos ya estén en las aulas. Pero a 2 chicas se les hizo muy tarde, ya que por hacer tarea extra de castigo durmieron muy tarde. Lo que no hubiera pasado si no hubieran dejado TODO para última hora.

— ¡ Temari-chan, rápido!

— ¡No me apresures, por tu culpa Kurenai-sensei nos castigó!

— ¡Ahora resulta, ¿no?

Corrían como alma que lleva el diablo. Para sorpresa de ambas, no llegaron tarde.

— Lo siento Tenten. Ahí está Shika. Voy a verlo ¡Nos vemos después!

Tenten agitaba la mano para despedirse. Vio cómo Shikamaru la recibía con un tierno beso. Ahora que se daba cuenta, ella era la única soltera. Temari tenía a Nara, Sakura andaba con el serio Sasuke, Hinata estaba con su amigo el rubio revoltoso y a fechas recientes Ino, quien logró conquistar al extraño Sai, del que corrían rumores absurdos. Pero... ¿Quién se le declararía? Siempre había esperado a Neji, pero con lo que ha sucedido (la prima y los exámenes de admisión, los cuales afortunadamente habían finalizado la semana pasada) había desechado la idea. Podría jurar y perjurar que Lee intentó declarársele en una ocasión, lo cual deseaba que no fuera verdad, porque su corazón era del ojiblanco, a pesar de que él era un imbécil.

— Etto... ¿Ten-chan? — Naruto la llamó delicadamente al notar su aspecto de distraída.

— Ah... buenos días Naru-chan. ¿Cómo sigue tu brazo?— preguntó sintiéndose culpable.

— ¡JA, ja, ja, ja! ¡No es nada! El doctor me dijo que el árbol en el que aterricé no permitió que me quebrara también las costillas. No te preocupes, no es nada.

— ¡BUENOS DÍAS, NARUTO-KUN, TENTEN! ¡HOY TAMBÍEN ES UN HERMOSOS DÍA!— Ya adivinarán quien los saludó.

— Buenos días, Naruto... Tenten. — Neji saludó apenado.

— Ajá. — La chica se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

— Neji, ella y tú...

— Vámonos. — Cortó el Hyuuga tajantemente.

— Vaya cejotas, si que eres lento para detectar problemas amorosos...

— ¡Qué problemas amorosos, pedazo de imbécil!— gritó Neji, rojo como un tomate muy maduro.

Tuvieron que detenerse al ver que el pasillo estaba atestado de alumnos, viendo en la tabla de anuncios.

— ¡Son los resultados de los exámenes!— Lee saltaba para ver mejor.

— No lo creo, apenas la semana pasada... ¡Naruto, deja de jalarme, me molestas!— Neji ya se había hartado de que el chico le jalara la manga del saco.

— No creo que _ESO _sea molesto.

Neji volteó. Supo controlarse de ir corriendo hacia allá, pero algo se lo impidió.

_Inmóvil. Con los labios temblando. _

_Los ojos como platos. Demasiado sorprendida. _

_Sus lágrimas a punto de caer. Era Tenten._

— Pero qué...

Los tres chicos se abrieron paso a través de los alumnos, la mayoría estaba sorprendido, otros tristes y otros miraban con pena a Tenten. Lo que había pegado en la tabla los había dejado sin habla, y supieron el motivo del estado de su amiga.

_La verdad sobre Ama Tenten. _

_Así es, Tenten, la popular y admirada capitana de soccer femenil, no es lo que cree, y tampoco es quien creemos que es. No, la verdad es que ella no hija legítima de Ama Tsubaki y Ama Ryotaro, no, ¡ella es adoptada! Así es, sus verdaderos padres murieron en un grave accidente cuando ella solo tenía un año. Sus padres actuales eran grandes amigos de sus padres biológicos, por eso decidieron adoptarla. Al parecer no decidieron decirle nada hasta que sea mayor... Oh, lo siento, faltan dos semanas para que cumplas años, ¿verdad? Lo lamento... ¡Sayonara!_

Al lado del cartel donde todo eso estaba escrito, estaba la foto de una familia. La madre era muy hermosa, quien tenía abrazado a una bebé de un año de edad, de ojos y poco cabello castaño. Al lado, de pie, estaba el padre, quien era muy parecido a la niña.

Tenten no lo soportó más y salió corriendo, los alumnos murmuraban entristecidos la noticia.

— ¡Ten-chan! — Naruto intentó correr tras ella, pero Neji lo detuvo— ¡Suéltame!

— Es mejor dejarla sola...— Esto enfureció a Naruto.

— Escúchame bien, tarado. — Naruto tomó al chico del cuello de su camisa— ¡No vas a impedir que vaya con ella, porque ella es mi mejor amiga, es como la hermana que nunca tuve! ¡Por eso la aprecio y valoro, no como tú, que eres un cobarde que no sabe como consolarla, un cobarde que no acepta sus errores ni sus sentimientos! — Lo soltó y agregó: — Al menos me tiene a mí y los demás. — Salió corriendo tras la chica.

Los demás amigos de la chica llegaron y leyeron todo. Temari lloraba del coraje, Sakura buscó apoyo en Sasuke, Hinata trataba de hacer reaccionar a su primo, ya que estaba impactado por las palabras del rubio. Sai, Ino y Kiba quitaban el cartel de la tabla. Chouji apartaba a los alumnos que, tristes, no impidieron la labor de los chicos. Gaara sugirió ir a casa de la castaña, a lo cual nadie se opuso. Pero para sorpresa de todos, Sasuke tenía un plan. Aunque le horrorizaba, ya que el iba a ser de los involucrados.

**¿Que tal? Ya sé, soy una maldita al hacer sufrir sin parar a nuestra amiga, pero… cuando algo se mete en mi cabeza, no sale. Sigo ofreciendo disculpas por el retraso. En serio perdón. Si les gustó el cap., si no es mucho pedir, por favor, dejen un comentario, eso me sirve para animarme y seguir escribiendo. **

**La verdad si no fuera por ustedes esta no sería mi historia más larga, y una de mis consentidas, la considero una de las mejores que he escrito, pero ustedes tienen la última palabra. Así que agradezco su paciencia y sus comentarios, en serio gracias. Ok, ya me voy, y por favor, comenten, que esto lo hago por y para ustedes. **

**¡Ja ne! **


	9. Para eso están los amigos Parte 1

**Hola a todos. Si, sé que he tardado más de 4 meses en actualizar, pero lamentablemente no he tenido todo el tiempo que quiero, y espero que en este año que viene tenga más, pero se acercan los exámenes de admisión a la universidad, así pues no tendré todo el tiempo que quiera. Pero por ustedes trataré de actualizar lo más rápido posible. Así que les ruego mil perdones y sin más les dejo la continuación. **

**9**

**Para eso están los amigos ~Parte 1~**

Corría. Corría tan rápido como le permitían sus pies. Llegó a su casa y abrió la puerta; su padre estaba a punto de salir al trabajo.

— Tenten... ¿por qué no estás en la escuela? Y ¿por qué lloras?— Su padre, ayudado por su madre, se ponía el saco.

— Ten-chan... ven, te limpiaré la cara...

— ¡ALÉJENSE! ¡MENTIROSOS!— Acto seguido, subió a su cuarto y se encerró. Lloraba amargamente. "Eso es, apártalos. Recuerda que te tienes a ti misma, no necesitas de nadie. Viste a Naruto? Buen trabajo al ignorarlo, excelente..." Una horrible voz sonó en su cerebro. Esa voz que nos acompaña en momentos así, la voz del yo que siempre queremos que no salga: el yo de la soledad.

— ¡Tenten! ¡Tenten! ¿Qué sucede? ¡Abre la puerta!

— ¡Largo! No permito mentirosos en mi cuarto... ¿cómo se atreven a ocultarme algo así?

Ambos adultos se miraron estupefactos. Su pequeña, su bebé... se acaba de enterar de algo que planeaban ocultarle al menos una semana más, algo para lo cual se estaban preparando.

– ¿D-d-de qué estás hablando, hija? No...

— ¡LARGO!

Comprendieron la magnitud de la mentira "A veces las verdades duelen más que las mentiras", decían.

— Te—la mujer fue detenida por su esposo, que negó con la cabeza. Resignada, escuchó que golpeaban la puerta.

—¡Obaa-san! ¡Oji-san! ¿Dónde está Tenten?— Naruto hacía mucho ruido, ya que golpeaba la puerta con el cabestrillo.

— Naruto-chan... — Tsubaki hizo que pasara inmediatamente. — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué mi bebé está así?

— Obaa-san...— Naruto, después de tomar asiento, empezó a relatar lo sucedido. Con rabia y tristeza, contó la humillación sufrida por su casi hermana.

— Uzumaki-kun... te agradezco que hayas venido, pero mi hija se enclaustró en su habitación... no quiere salir, así que... puedes-

— Ni lo diga oji-san!—Se levantó de un salto— Yo vine aquí para apoyarla! Ahora me necesita... si es necesario, tiraré la puer-

— ¡Ahora mismo voy a.. ¡UUGHH!— Un golpe fuerte en la puerta llamó la atención de los padres de Tenten y de Naruto. El hombre corrió a ver lo que sucedía, y al abrir la puerta Lee estaba en el piso, retorciéndose de dolor.

— Lee-kun... ¿Estás bien?— Ryotaro corrió en su ayuda, al mismo tiempo que un par mas de brazos le ayudaban. — ¿Hyu-Hyuga-kun?—No era solo Neji, eran todos los demás, desde la sonriente Ino hasta el sereno Gaara. — ¿Q-que es lo que...?

— Mis más sinceras disculpas, Ama-san. Hemos venido a ver a su hija, pero este idiota quiso tirar la puerta. Aunque quise venir solo, todos ellos me siguieron.

— No mientas, Hyuuga. Todos vinimos por que quisimos. — Sasuke miraba distraído cualquier pelusa, para ocultar sus sonrosadas mejillas, ya que Sakura le obligó a decir eso. No hace falta decir que premio le esperaba por sonar cursi.

— Bu-bueno... entonces adelante. Pero mi hija está encerrada en su cuarto. No creo que les haga caso.— Todos entraron y fue una suerte que la sala de la residencia Ama fuera lo suficiente como para casi 20 personas.

— Bueno. Primero queremos contarles todo antes de que suban a verla, para que conozcan la verdad y no la hieran más...— Tsubaki remontó su memoria 18 años atrás...

— _Doctor...¿ que le sucedió a mi esposa?— Ryotaro, muy alterado, corría a su encuentro con el galeno quien, muy serio, le respondió:_

— _Lo siento... Hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero no fue posible salvar al bebé. Como fue un aborto espontáneo demasiado violento, tuvimos que extraer el útero completo. En serio mis más sinceras disculpas. Con su permiso. — Era imposible. Todo se había venido abajo. Había perdido a su primogénito, y ahora toda posibilidad de intentar un familia. Definitivamente sus rezos no fueron escuchados._

— _¡Ryotaro! ¡Ryotaro!— Akiko Wong corría junto a su esposo Sheng. — Tsubaki..._

— _No... Lo perdimos... a él y a nuestra familia..._

— _Ryotaro...— Sheng Akiko se acariciaba su vientre, en el que se notaba el bulto que formaba el pequeño ser que ahí esperaba nacer..._

_1 año después_

—_¡Noticias de último momento!— El noticiero matutino complementaba el aroma del café y del pan tostado. La joven pareja convivía armonizada por el aparato, ya que después de todo, era lo único que podía hacer ruido todo el día. — Nos informan que ha sucedido un accidente en un barrio de la ciudad. Por causas familiares, omitimos los nombres de los involucrados, lo único que po..._

— _Otro accidente, ¿Acaso no pueden poner otra cosa?— Tsubaki se quejaba mientras luchaba con la tostadora. — Estos noticieros no saben decir otra cosa._

— _Nos acaban de confirmar que ocurrió un milagro en el accidente, la bebé del matrimonio salió ilesa. No obstante, será llevada al hospital más cercano para su revisión. Los padres siguen en estado crítico, y en este instante son trasladados-_

— _Muy bien, Tsubaki. Tengo que irme. El desayuno estuvo delicioso. _

— _El único dato que podemos darles es que la pequeña se llama Tenten. — El ruido de la porcelana rota resonó por toda la cocina. Ambos se miraron estupefactos. Ryotaro tomó el teléfono y llamó a su oficina, donde avisó a su secretaria que no podría asistir ese día. La mujer dejó su delantal y corrió al auto, seguida de su marido .Si eso era verdad... por los datos del noticiero llegaron al hospital._

— _Disculpe señorita, ¿podría decirme la habitación de los Wong?— La enfermera revisó sus datos e hizo una mueca de tristeza._

— _Lo siento, los Wong están en quirófano en este instante. Si desea esperar...— Hizo un gesto amable con la mano, indicándoles la sala de espera. Rezando, esperaron, hasta que un médico les habló. _

— _Ustedes son familiares de Wong?_

— _No, somos sus amigos... que sucede con los Wong? _

— _Lo siento mucho pero... hicimos lo que estuvo a nuestro alcance pero no pudimos salvar a Wong Sheng-san.— Ambos bajaron la mirada para reprimir un momento sus lágrimas.— Sin embargo, pudimos mantener con vida a Wong Akiko-san, pero no sabemos cuanto tiempo más pueda seguir así..._

— _Entonces ella..._

— _No puedo decir algo exacto, pero por favor acompáñeme, ella solicita la presencia de ambos. — Atravesaron el pasillo de la sala de terapia intensiva. El camino estaba lleno de lamentos, tristeza, llanto y desesperación. Llegaron a la habitación del fondo. El doctor les abrió la puerta, e indicó con la mano que pasen. La mujer tenia casi todo el cuerpo vendado, incluso el rostro. Con la poca fuerza que tenía y con el único ojo que no tenía vendado, logró ver a sus amigos._

— _Tsu...baki... Ryo...— Débilmente, alzó la mano para que Tsubaki la tomara y se la estrechara. — Quiero que sepan... que fueron grandes amigos para Sheng y para mi... Por eso... como un último favor... quiero que cuiden de nuestra hija... ¿como está ella? _

— _Está bien, durmiendo en el área infantil...— Tsubaki se informó del estado de la pequeña mientras los guiaban a la habitación_

— _Me lo prometen? Así... honrarán nuestra memoria... Pero también... que no le dirán a mi bebé hasta que sea mayor..._

— _Sí... te lo prometemos..._

— _Mis padres y mis suegros saben mi decision... se lo he dicho al doctor... por favor... y gra..cias.— Un sonido agudo llenó la habitación. Las lágrimas rodaban por dos rostros que agradecían al cielo por aquella persona que fue valiosa y les dio la oportunidad de una familia. Los trámites empezaron y con ello su felicidad. En los 3 meses del trámite, Tenten permaneció con sus abuelos. Sus nuevos padres, dichosos, la tomaron en sus brazos, no como la hija de sus amigos, sino como su hija._

—...— La sala estaba en silencio. Los chicos no sabían que decir, ya que la noticia los traía impactados. Solo miraban el suelo, esperando que alguien rompa el silencio. De repente, Neji se levantó.

— Ama-san... usted tiene un piano, verdad?—

— Sí... pero...

— Podría usarlo?

— Claro.— Neji se dirigió a donde le señalaba el padre de la chica. Con elegancia, se sentó y le quitó la tapa a las teclas. Lentamente, deslizaba sus dedos, como si fueran un objeto de cristal muy frágil. Con habilidad y delicadeza, la melodía recordaba a la antigua China*. Las notas envolvieron a los presentes. Como una brisa traviesa, llegó a la habitación de la chica. La música se colaba poco a poco hasta en los más miserables agujeros de la puerta de una habitación, hasta que llegó a los oídos de Tenten, quien a pesar de su estado, logró recordar algo...

—¡_AAAHH, MOOO! Ya no resisto!— Una pequeña de 7 años golpeaba con furia las teclas de un piano, ya que no pudo pasar de la primera partitura sin equivocarse. Las teclas desprendían sonidos horribles a diestra y siniestra, impacientando al pequeño que estaba al otro extremo. A pesar de que el anciano profesor particular se había dormido, ella no se iba a rendir tan fácil ante aquel monstruo de numerosos dientes, como ella lo llamaba._

— _Oye Tenten, más cuidado con las teclas, que se van a romper...— El niño, de la misma edad que ella, dejó su pieza por un momento para reprocharle.— Arruinaste mi pieza, estaba por acabarla..._

— _No me regañes, Neji-chan. Yo no soy tan hábil como tú. — La pequeña infló sus mejillas de enfado. _

— _Ja, ja, ja— rió dulce y sinceramente— bueno, aun me falta practicar... pero escucha esto...— El pequeño, vigilando al profesor, sacó una partitura arrugada de su bolsillo. Aunque rayado, tachoneado, borronaedo y miles de desastres más, se distinguían las notas que Neji escribió en las pautas. La colocó en su lugar y comenzó a tocar una melodía que recordaba a la antigua China: los dragones, los paisajes, su cultura... Tenten se acomodó para disfrutarla, hasta que una nota no cuadró bien; la armonía y perfección de la pieza se perdió._

— _Como oyes, está incompleta. Aun no la he terminado. _

— _No te preocupes, Neji-chan. Sé que la terminarás. — Una sonrisa dulce y traviesa adornó su rostro, cómplice._

— "Espero terminarla antes de su cumpleaños_..."_

Los demas chicos escuchaban atentos la interpretacion de Neji, fascinados. Temari sabia que a Neji le dolia interpretar esa pieza en ese instante, ya que originalmente era para dentro de una semana, para el cumpleaños de su amiga, que por alguna razon jamas le obsequio.

Mientras tanto en su habitacion, Tenten reaccionó. Si Neji estaba en su casa, entonces... seguro que sus padres le contaron su pasado. Luego de unos minutos, comprendió que lo que hizo estuvo mal. Al rechazarlos estaba perdida, guiada por los sentimientos negativos que pasaban por su cabeza. Luego de aproximadamente 4 minutos, la pieza de Neji terminó. Suspiró y alzó la vista. Lo que hizo que abra los ojos como platos.

— Ten...ten...— Todos voltearon a ver hacia las escaleras. La chica bajaba, mirando sorprendida a todos, no exenta de las lágrimas. Temari corrió hacia a ella y le abrazó. Tenten rompió en llanto, las otras chicas la abrazaron y los chicos la rodearon. Minutos después y de enjugarse el rostro, miró a sus padres quienes, ansiosos, esperaban la reacción de su hija. Ella corrió hacia ellos y los abrazó muy fuerte, susurrando un sincero "perdón" mientras su madre y su padre le reconfortaban diciendo lo mismo, jurándole que le contarían su pasado.

Luego de minutos de consuelo y de haber relatado de nuevo su historia, los padres de la chica la dejaron con sus amigos.

— ¡AAAHH! ¡QUE DOLOR! — Naruto se quejaba por su mano, ya que solo a el se le ocurre semejante manera de tocar la puerta.

— Usuratonkachi, solo a ti se te ocurre...— Sasuke bebía calmadamente el café que la madre de la chica les habia dado. — La próxima usa tu cabeza para ver si piensas otra mejor manera de tocar la puerta.

— ¿Qué dijiste, teme?— Naruto estuvo a punto de saltar sobre Sasuke, pero Sakura lo notó y le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

— Sa- Sakura-chan, eres demasiado violenta…

— Bueno, dejando de lado a Naruto, les diré el plan que tengo en mente.

— ¿Qué plan es, Sasuke-kun?— Los demás se mostraron muy interesados en el plan que Sasuke iba a contar, y q por supuesto, dejó a más de uno helado.

Sabemos que en la escuela la inmensa mayoría ha sufrido de chismes y rumores. Declaraciones, rechazos, rompimientos, noviazgos, ridículos y un sinfín de cosas más. Ni siquiera la Academia Konoha se salvaba del peor enemigo de los alumnos. Precisamente el tema de conversacion de toda la Academia era algo "digno" de recordarse para la posteridad.

En esta ocasión nuestros amigos no son la excepción.

— ¿Has escuchado lo de Uchiha-sempai y Uzumaki-sempai?

— ¡Sí, sí! Tal vez esta sea mi oportunidad!

— ¡Idiota! No estamos a la altura de alguien como ellos…

— Waaa, no puede ser que Haruno y Hyuuga…

— Yeah, al fin... wooo, al fin no me rechazará...

Las escuelas son siempre centros de fabricacion de rumores. Increibles, absurdos, sin sentido, etc. Ni siquiera la Academia Konoha se salvaba del enemigo silencioso de los alumnos. Precisamente el tema de conversacion de toda la Academia era algo "digno" de recordarse para la posteridad.

— ¿Has escuchado?

— ¿Lo de Uzumaki-sempai y Uchiha-sempai?

— Si, si, que han cortado ambos al mismo tiempo a Haruno y a Hyuuga.

— Tal vez tengamos una oportunidad.

— Baka, son ellas dos, mejor hay que esperar...

Pues si, el chisme del momento era la ruptura repentina de aquellas parejas, inseparables desde secundaria. Lo más increíble es que habían echado 5 años de relación a la basura. De un momento a otro los chicos decidieron terminar, mientras todos pensaban que era de esos de amor eterno. Vaya eterno.

— ¿Como pudo terminar conmigo? ¡Es un imbecil! ¡Me dejó por una zorra!— Sakura lloraba junto a sus amigas, en el jardín de la preparatoria.

— Naruto-kun... ¿por que?— Hinata también sufría, ya que esa misma mañana las habían cortado.

— Olvídalo Hinata, no vale la pena... ¡Pero hay un Dios!— Tenten consolaba a su amiga mientras llamas brotaban de su cuerpo. — ¿No es cierto, Ino, Temari?— Mientras, a lo lejos, los chicos del club de fans pensaban que se veía demasiado genial invocando la justicia divina.

— Si... — Ambas rubias miraban discretamente a todos lados, asegurándose que los alumnos no anden cerca y se creen nuevos, calientitos y jugosos chismes.

En otro lado, los chicos causantes del los rumores paseaban como si nada, huyendo de las chicas que, como leones, emprendieron la cacería.

— Ah, ah, como que empiezo a extrañar a Hi- ¡Eso duele, baka! — Naruto intentaba sobarse el pie mientras saltaba con el otro, puesto que Sasuke le había pisado con ganas. — ¿Y eso por que?

— Idiota, no digas e... Ah, ahí esta. — Sasuke diviso cerca de la cafetería a Megumi, y no con muchas ganas, obligó a Naruto a ir con pose de galán hacia ella.

— Yo, linda pollita. ¿Quieres bailar la danza del amor con- ¡Agh! ¡Oye! — Sasuke no soportó lo tonto que se veía su amigo al usar tan ridículas frases en su "galantería" y le dio un buen zape.

— Disculpa a mi amigo. Ya sabes que hicimos esta mañana, ¿verdad? — Sasuke puso cara de galán, hasta los lentes se quitó. Megumi, flechada, lo miraba como boba.

— Claro que si... ¡Terminaron con la pelo de chicle masticado y la ojos de huevo!

— ¿Como que ojos de hue-?— Naruto se impaciento y estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre la chica, pero nuevamente un puñetazo del pelinegro lo detuvo.

— Disculpa a Naruto, aun no supera el trauma post-truene, pero... — Adopto una pose seductora — estamos interesados en ti y en tu amiga Hitomi.

— Oh... no me digas... que las dejaron por nosotras...— Una mirada calculadora ilumino el rostro de la chica.

— Exacto. Para demostrarles, permítannos invitarlas a la discoteca mas exclusiva de Tokio... El sábado a las 11...— Sasuke le dio un trozo de papel con la dirección del lugar, y se alejo con la misma pose de siempre, seguido de Naruto, quien le dirigió un sonrisa a la chica. Megumi no lo podía creer, dos de los galanes más codiciados de la academia la invitaron a salir... Esto se lo tenía que decir a Hitomi,y tomó su teléfono.

— ¿Hola, Hitomi? ¿A que no adivinas?

— ¿Tenten está muerta?

— No, por desgracia no, ¡pero hay algo mejor!— Megumi le conto lo sucedido y los rumores que había confirmado.

— Hee... pero, ¿qué hay de Neji-chan?

— ¡Por ahora olvídalo, mira que buena mercancía tenemos, seremos envidiadas por todo Tokio! El sucesor de la Corporación Uchiha y el hijo de dos reconocidos políticos! ¿A que no suena bien?

— Ok, estoy contigo, pero cuando nos aburran los cortamos y a por Neji, ¿ok?

— Hai, te veo el sábado, entonces. Sin duda seremos la envidia de toda la ciudad, y es perfectamente lo que yo buscaba, los amigos de Tenten también son mis enemigos, ju, ju...

El tan ansiado día había llegado, y eso era algo que Hitomi estaba esperando. Desde las 8 de la noche empezó a arreglarse, buscando algo para agradarle a Naruto. Ambas se habían repartido a los chicos como si fueran caramelos: Megumi andaría con Sasuke y ella con Naruto. No es que Naruto le caiga mal, pero hubiera preferido estar con Sasuke. "_Esa mujerzuela se llevó lo mejor. Pero le daré la vuelta a las cosas y el chico Uchiha será mío. Aunque haya sido un grosero vale bastante la pena: guapo, inteligente, sobre todo, el heredero de una poderosa Corporación..." _Se veía una y otra vez en el espejo, observando nerviosamente el reloj.

— ¡Mamá! ¡¿No has visto mi tinte?— Megumi gritaba desesperada, puesto que uno de sus cabellos estaba castaño, y no rubio como los demás. Desde que entró a la secundaria se lo tiñó, ya que le avergonzaba tener el cabello de ese color, ya que ese color era muy común, al menos en Japón. Si lo teñía de rubio, seguramente atraería a los chicos más guapos, ya que creía que el género masculino prefería mujeres de ese color de pelo. "No puedo permitir que Sasuke sepa que mi cabello es castaño, o creerá que soy una del montón..."

Mientras tanto, Sasuke vagaba por internet, buscando lo que se le ocurriera, y de paso chateando.

— ¿Y cómo va todo?

— Pues bien, creo, el plan marcha bien— Tecleó Sasuke sin mucho ánimo

— Pero considera que fue tu idea, asi que no te quejes, amor.

— Vale entonces, te amo. —

— Y yo a ti. Ah, una cosa más. Espero que te veas mas guapo en la cita de esta noche, ¿va?

— Ok. Me desconecto entonces. Me arreglaré, son las 10. Que descanses.

Sasuke dejó el chat y se estiró para hacer a un lado la flojera de salir con semejante víbora. Aunque tenía que fingir que era una tierna gatita. Una mueca de decepción surcó su rostro, mientras tomaba el teléfono y enviab un mensaje. "Todo está listo. Más te vale estar a la hora acordada, o no te pagaré lo acordado, sólo la mitad" Luego de enviarlo, se vistió, tomó las llaves de su auto y fue por Naruto.

~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\ ~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\ ~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\

**¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya agradado, y que no estén enojados por lo que tardé en actualizar. Pues como dije, no he tenido tiempo absolutamente para nada, hasta que llegaron las vacaciones, no esperen, ni en vacaciones estaba a salvo, esto lo concluí luego de 2 semanas de estar escribiendo párrafo por párrafo (hubo días en los que solo escribía 2 líneas) Si el apellido de los padres de Tenten no existe díganme y lo corregiré u.u**

**Espero que me entiendan, también entenderé que no quieran mandarme ningún comentario, sé que no los merezco. **

**Bueno, por ahora es todo, la conti viene con el prox. año (si es que puedo) porque viene el lío de los exámenes de admisión a la uni en marzo (tengo q empezar a estudiar) y tengo que empezar a ver los tramites y esas cosas, para ver en qué escuela tengo oportunidad. Les dejo, al momento de escribir esto son las 11 de la noche del sabado, tengo hambre y sueño. Que tengan un estupendo año nuevo y les desea lo mejor, pásenla bien con sus seres queridos y nos leemos la próxima. ¡Ja ne!**


	10. Para eso están los amigos Parte 2

**Jo, jo, jo... aquí está la conti, espero no haberlos hecho esperar demasiado (nah, ¿en serio? ¬¬), porque creo que los dejé en suspenso... Bueno. Sin más, les dejó la conti ^^**

**10**

**Para eso están los amigos ~Parte 2~**

Lo que vio ante ella la dejó boquiabierta. Ni en sus más hermosos sueños lo vería. Ante ella, se visualizaba la discoteca mas exclusiva de Tokio, si no es que de todo Japón. Chicos y chicas adinerados bailaban, bebían y se divertían, rodeados de lo que únicamente ellos, como personas dotadas de los mejores bienes, podían disfrutar. Megumi se dijo a sí misma que disfrutaría esa noche, y se aseguraría personalmente de que sería así el resto de sus días.

— ¿Y qué tal?— Sasuke fingió felicidad al avanzar entre la gente.

— Espléndido, Uchiha-san— Respondió Hitomi, anonadada por la magnificencia y elegancia del lugar.

— Nee, Sasuke-kun, ¿Quieres ir a bailar? La música no se debe desperdiciar, y más si es el mejor Dj de todo Japón quien la mezcla. — Así era, al ser una discoteca exclusiva, obviamente el mejor Dj debe estar tocando para satisfacer a los clientes de tan lujoso lugar.

— ¿Tú qué dices, Naruto? ¿Se te antoja?— Sasuke le dio un codazo.

— Como quieras, Sasuke. Vamos, Hitomi. — Los cuatro bailaron hasta que Naruto fingió cansarse y fueron por unas bebidas.

— Lo siento, los menores de edad no pueden beber.

— ¿Acaso quiere que el dueño de este cuchitril se entere de que le negó una simple bebida a un Uchiha y a un Uzumaki?— El moreno le lanzó una mirada asesina al barman.

— ¿Eh? — El barman comprendió con quienes trataba y cambió su semblante— No, como cree, era broma, ja, ja, ja, ¿Qué le sirvo?— Ambas chicas se decidieron por vodka de la mejor calidad, Sasuke un coctel y Naruto sabía lo que le esperaba si su madre se enteraba de que bebió aunque sea solo una copa, así que optó por un vaso de jugo. Aunque disimulara, nada se le escapaba a Kushina Uzumaki.

— Hola, Uchiha, hace tiempo que no te veo. — Un chico apuesto, rodeado de tres chicas, visiblemente ebrio, saludó al pelinegro.

— Yo, Suzuhara. Oí que mi hermano hizo un contrato millonario con la empresa de tu padre. Espero llevarnos bien.

— Je, je. ¿Y quiénes son estas lindas señoritas? Espero que sigan a Sasuke por lo que es, no por lo que lleva en los bolsillos, ja, ja, ja. — Megumi río nerviosamente y Hitomi suspiró al saber que las intenciones de Megumi eran tal y como había descrito el chico. Luego Suzuhara saludó al rubio, bromeando. Todos se estaban divirtiendo cuando un par de chicos muy bien parecidos se acercaron a ellas y les pidieron bailar, no sin antes hablar con Sasuke y Naruto de eso. Asintieron gustosos, pero disimulando. Unos minutos después, ambos amigos fueron con ellas, llevándoles bebidas. Siguieron bailando, pero ahora bajo los influjos del alcohol. Todo parecía perfecto.

— Neee, Saasukeeee, ¿a dónde vamos?

— Al hotel a descansar, no podemos llevarles a casa en estas condiciones.

— Oyee, Hitomi, ¿sigues ahí? — La aludida estaba apoyada en Naruto para poder caminar, ya que ni podía mantener el equilibrio. Ambos se dirigían al hotel más cercano para pasar la noche ahí, ya que si llevaban las chicas en esas condiciones la policía podría sospechar. Llegaron y pidieron las habitaciones más caras, cada quien por separado.

—Joder, Megumi, bebiste demasiado... _Sin contar lo pesada que es...— _Sasuke se dirigía a la habitación que había pagado. Llevaba a la chica a cuestas, ya que no podía ni mantenerse en pie. Al entrar, Sasuke la acostó en la cama y fue al baño a lavarse el rostro. Cuando regresó a la habitación, la chica estaba de pie, aunque a duras penas. Sonreía de forma maligna y lujuriosa. Sasuke solo la miraba de manera indiferente, aunque para ella el rostro del chico era de lujuria y deseo (lo que hace el alcohol). Él sonrío de igual manera, y al ver que la chica realmente no sabía qué pasaba, se acercó y la aventó a la cama. Empezó a desvestirla y sin besarla, le estimulaba. Ella gemía, al darse cuenta de la poca realidad que percibía, sólo se encontraba en ropa interior. Sasuke se levantó y la chica solo pudo percibir que él no tenía camisa.

— Espera... voy a la farmacia por unos preservativos. — Se colocó la camisa y salió. Megumi apenas podía percibir lo que pasaba, pero sí sentía esa necesidad de ser una con el Uchiha.

En otra habitación, Naruto hacía lo propio con Hitomi, solo que ella tomó la iniciativa. Naruto se separó y dijo que iba a la farmacia por lo mismo que Sasuke. Ambos se encontraron en la farmacia y, sonriendo cómplices, se dirigieron a sus habitaciones a pasar una aventura muy, muy divertida.

— Augh… ¿Do… dónde estoy?— Megumi se acariciaba la cabeza debido a la fortísima resaca que tenía.

— Vaya... al fin despiertas... ya estaba aburriéndome...

— Sa...— Megumi olvidó que tenía resaca al ver que al lado de ella estaba... un desconocido.

— ¿Q-q-qué? ¿Don... de está Sasuke? Se supone que él y yo...

— Sasuke no se acostaría con basura como tú... por eso me dio un esplendoroso regalo de cumpleaños... si me lo permites de nuevo... dime gimiendo "Otanjoubi omedetou" je, je, je...

—...— La chica solo pudo irse corriendo al baño a llorar, mientras el otro se reía, vestía y se iba del hotel.

— Ahí te dejo mi número por cualquier cosa, si quieres repetir, je, je, je, je. Nos vemos, zorra.

En otra habitación...

— ¿Qué le hiciste a Naruto-kun? ¡Se supone que pasamos una noche mágica y que había olvidado a la tonta de mi prima!

— Nah, ya ves que las cosas pasan... además, Naruto nunca olvidaría a esa chica, está súper enamorado... encima, ¿quién se iba a negar a 500,000 yenes para acostarse con una belleza?

— Entonces el que estuvo conmigo...

— Creo que es más que obvio.

— _¿Por qué? _— Hitomi sólo pudo ir al baño a darse una larga ducha, y mientras el agua la cubría, gritar de la rabia e impotencia al saberse engañada.

— Hey, anoche gritaste más bonito, ¿no quieres repetir? Ja, ja, ja, ja. — El chico sonreía al contar los billetes de 500 yenes que Sasuke había dejado, aventando unos 5000 a la cama junto con un trozo de papel. — Aquí tienes, zorrita. ¡Gracias por tu servicio! Llámame.

El lunes siguiente, Tenten se encontraba en su aula escuchando música, esperando que sus demás compañeros lleguen y empiecen las clases. Había llegado temprano, cosa que resultaba algo difícil de creer para ella*. Optó por llegar a esa hora, así no robaría la atención de los alumnos debido a lo que había pasado ese jueves. No está de más aclarar que no asistió el viernes. Escuchaba una canción de un anime que seguía cada semana, llamado Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, el cual al principio no le llamaba mucho la atención, pero al avanzar los capítulos la historia se hacía cada vez más interesante.

— "Listen to the Stereo! Tonight! Tonight! Tonight!"— Tarareaba la chica, absorta en sus pensamientos. Le intrigaba que es lo que sus amigos mantenían en secreto, incluso el ojiblanco se lo había mantenido oculto. Habían hecho las paces, luego de escuchar atentamente al chico, quien le había explicado lo que vio aquella tarde donde conoció al lindo Kazuki.

Seguía absorta en la música, hasta que vio a unas compañeras entrar. La miraron asustadas un rato, para luego expresar decisión y acercarse. La castaña solo abrió uno de sus ojos, para denotar interés.

— Ama-san... ¡nosotras te apoyamos en todo!

— ¡Sí, queremos decirte que seas quien seas siempre serás una gran persona y digna de admiración! ¡Quisimos unirnos al club de fans pero esos malditos machistas no nos dejaron!

— _Esto me está sonando a un yuri... o algo parecido._ Ah... ja, ja, ja... pues... es una lástima— Rió nerviosamente. Ambas chicas sonrieron al ver que la chica pandita no le reprochó o se enojó. Se miraron y una de ellas asintió.

— Oye, apenas llegamos nos enteramos de un rumor...

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué trata?— Tenten se quitó los auriculares, para escuchar mejor, aunque tuvo que dejar de escuchar "Resolution of Soul" de Kotoko.

— Bueno, no sé si te alegrará o no te interesa... es sobre una tal Megumi Yamashita*** o alguien así... Dicen que la pobre creyó acostarse con Sasuke Uchiha, pero en realidad era otro... lo mismo le pasó a Hitomi Hyuuga, pero con Naruto Uzumaki... y ellas juran y perjuran que no es cierto...

—... — Lo único que la chica pudo hacer era abrir los ojos de incredulidad, al saber eso. Nunca pensó que ellos harían algo como...

— Disculpen... tengo que hablar con alguien. — La chica salió corriendo del aula para encontrarse con ambos chicos. Usaría su poder de sempai para sacarles una buena explicación. Y sí, los encontró en el pasillo con pintas de vagos, como si nada. Sin dar tan siquiera los buenos días, los jaló de los brazos y se los llevó a un aula vacía.

— Quiero un explicación lógica de lo sucedido el sábado, par de idiotas.

— Buenos días, sempai. — Agregó Sasuke con ironía.

— Ten-chan, tenemos una explicación, 'ttebayo... pero será mejor que esperes a que todos estemos reunidos...— Naruto estaba un poco asustado ya que la mirada asesina de la chica hacía que su instinto le indicara huir.

— Nada de eso... ¡Naru-chan, no puedo creerlo de ti! Mucho menos de alguien como tú, Sasuke-kun. Simplemente no me la creo.

— ¿Acaso no entiendes que esperes a que todos nos reunamos? Como siempre, terca e impaciente. — Una voz suave, pero varonil, se hizo presente en el aula. Tenten vio las caras sonrientes de ambos chicos y volteó. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a todos sus amigos en las puertas del aula. El que había hablado era Neji. La castaña no supo que responder a todo eso, sólo se dejó caer pesadamente en un pupitre viejo, olvidado por los años.

— Sólo explíquenme... antes de que use lo que he aprendido de karate. — Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, tratando de asimilar todo lo que había escuchado y presenciado. Ciertamente, las últimas semanas habían sido de locos. Kazuki, su pasado, Neji, sus amigos...

— Bueno, chicas... seamos buenas amigas y expliquémosle todo.— Temari se dirigió a Hinata y compañía, quienes acercaron unos pupitres para empezar con su relato.

— _Bueno, dejando de lado a Naruto, les diré el plan que tengo en mente._

— _¿Qué plan es, Sasuke-kun?— Los demás se mostraron muy interesados en el plan que Sasuke iba a contar._

— _Bien, ahora que Tenten sempai se fue a dormir para tranquilizarse, les cuento. Naruto y yo terminaremos con Hinata y Sakura... falsamente, aclaro. — Ambas chicas se miraron asombradas, pero sus miradas tomaron un brillo decidido. — Luego de hacer público nuestro truene, invitaremos a esas dos bestias a una discoteca, la más cara, por supuesto. Ahí, las invitaremos unos tragos y en ellas pondremos una droga que tenga los mismos efectos que 10 copas de cerveza. Así, las llevaremos al hotel para "descansar"... y pasar con ellas una noche inolvidable._

_Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante tan macabro plan, y más aún su novia pelirosa. Iba a levantarse para gritarle como nunca, pero Naruto, como buen rival del moreno, sabía que eso no se quedaría así. Era claro, el también estaba espantado, pero la tranquilidad que irradiaba su amigo era también calculadora. La detuvo con una mano, negó con la cabeza, lo que le bastó a la chica._

— _Desde luego, al momento de dejarlas como perras en celo, fingiremos ir a la farmacia por preservativos, y cambiaremos lugares con un par de empleados que fingirán ser nosotros. A cada uno se le pagará 500,000 yenes, dispuestos por mí. Cuando despierten se sentirán como las peores zorras de todo Tokyo._

_Helados. Esa era la palabra para definir a sus amigos en ese momento. Horrorizados y a la vez ansiosos por hacer que esas tipas paguen caro, y con intereses, lo que habían hecho. Y un ojiblanco sonreía sádicamente, imaginando esa escena. Pagaría el doble por hacer que no fuera en un hotel, si no en un callejón oscuro y olvidado. Sí... Violadas por los peores tipos de la ciudad..._

— _Neji, ¿estás de acuerdo? Sólo faltas tú por votar para que ese plan se lleve a cabo. — Kiba agitaba su mano frente a él, para sacarlo de su ausencia. _

— _Ah, sí... a favor. _

— _Entonces... la ejecución empieza mañana, con difundir el rumor a todos los que vean. ¿De acuerdo?_

— _Sí. _

Tenten sólo se limitó a escuchar. Ni siquiera asintió o se quejó. Soltó una lágrima.

— ¡Gyaaaahhh! ¡Le hemos hecho llorar! ¡Perdón, Ten-chan, 'ttebayo!—

— No... Sólo que... porqué urdir un plan tan perverso por mí?

— Porque eres nuestra amiga. Somos una familia, ¿no? Además... para eso están los amigos. — Neji soltó eso sin pensar. Aparentemente su actitud de hielo se deshizo por un momento. — Además... eso fue suave comparado con el plan que Hinata-sama me planteó. — Todos voltearon a ver a la susodicha, quien se había escondido detrás del rubio. Naruto le miró sorprendido. "Luego te platico, Naruto-kun." Susurró al oído de su novio. Él sólo asintió, un poco asustado. Neji sonrió de lado, al imaginarse la cara que pondría su futuro primo al enterarse. Todos rieron, para continuar bromeando. Tenten observaba la escena. Sonrojándose mientras sonreía.

— Gracias chicos. Su amistad hace más llevadera mi existencia. — Voltearon a verla, y le sonrieron.

_3 horas después…_

— A ver si sonríen aquí, bola de tontos.— Tenten se quejó en el aula de castigos, que compartía con todos sus amigos, incluido Neji.

— Esto fue su culpa, por llevarse más de la mitad del periodo de clases en bromear. — Ino, sentada en el otro extremo, veía como Sai le saludaba al pasar.

— Haaa...— Suspiraron los demás. Definitivamente, para eso están los amigos. En las buenas y en las malas.

~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\ ~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\ ~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\

**¿Y qué tal? Espero que les haya agradado este capítulo y que no haya sido demasiado corto. Les agradezco por haber leído, y aún más por haber comentado y esperado pacientemente la actualización. Mis más sinceras disculpas (reverencia) u.u**

**Bueno, no está de más decir que estoy llegando a la recta final de este fanfic, y les agradezco de todo corazón que hayan esperado las contis, mis burradas, desapariciones y demás. Sinceramente no soy nadie sin ustedes. Ustedes me animaron con sus lecturas (sí… hay un contador de lectores xD) y más aún con sus comentarios. Espero no haberlos decepcionado, y si me pasé con las brujas, no duden en decírmelo. (Aunque yo creo q se lo merecen... —_—U) **

**Creo que el prox. cap. no es el fin, pero no les aseguro nada, ya que prácticamente estoy con un pie fuera de la prepa... así es, ¡me gradúo en junio! (¿O mayo? Los profes no dicen nada ¬_¬) Pero hay mucho que hacer en el cole así que... -3- pff... probablemente no aparezca aquí por un tiempecillo... **

**Bueno, mucho rollo, pero así es la cosa... no me queda más que seguir agradeciéndoles a todos, después de este proyecto vienen de Bleach, Katekyo Hitman REBORN!, Strawberry Panic... ok, ok, sí, es yuri pero... ¿qué hay de malo? No estuve contenta con la secundaria participación de mi adorada Chikaru y la soledad de Tamao... Así que... pero tampoco serán subidos pronto... mucho que hacer, y como presento examen en dos universidades diferentes (en una ya lo hice y espero haber pasado u.u) falta una, y en donde está la carrera que quiero *-* **

**Ay... creo que hablé de más, y el fanfic "Mi primer amor" a ver si lo tengo para mañana... Gabina, no te enojes si no cumplo... por supuesto que a ustedes les debo una disculpa por no haberlo seguido y por si no hay la conti mañana, a más tardar el miércoles. Pero mis compañeros y yo estamos organizando un concurso para recaudar fondos, unos títeres para nuestra tarea de ecología, una maqueta para anatomía y un proyecto para el profe de Informática... Dios, ¿acaso no puedo vivir en paz? u.u **

**Ah! No puedo creer que di millones de pretextos y mucho bla, bla, bla... Espero que sigan leyendo y que la magia de las palabras les envuelva con su cálido manto (Si hay calor donde vive pues que sea una fresca brisa xD)... Hasta la próxima, cuídense mucho y millones de gracias. ¡Matta nee! **


End file.
